


A is A: A Sunset Odyssey

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [30]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Conspiracy, Crossover, Gen, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: Accompanying SG-1 on a meeting with a race that could finally help Earth defend itself from the Goa'uld, Sunset realizes a truth that needs to be brought to the highest level's of the US government. The problem: Getting them to believe her.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Sunset Odyssey**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Carter stepped away from the image of the solar system that Volia was centered around in the conference room, wrapping up her briefing on the situation before a small crowd of military brass, diplomats, and two students of Canterlot High School; a dimensional transplant and a country girl. The fashionista was waiting at the diner. “So, out of security concerns the Aschen wish not to reveal the location of their home world until we have an agreement.”

Sunset was fastidiously scribbling down notes as O’Neill spoke up. “They’re a little paranoid.”

“Seems appropriate, seeing as they don’t have an iris like ours.” Daniel shrugged.

Carter went on, a smile on her face. “We do know that they’ve created a secondary star in the Volian system by igniting a gas giant, thereby doubling the Volian’s growing season.”

Ambassador Joseph Faxon, the well-manicured brown haired man Sunset had learned was going to be representing the US and (indirectly) Earth during the initial meeting finally spoke for the first time since everyone had been introduced. “They made a star? How?”

Carter quickly went into the science. “Well, theoretically, by sufficiently increasing the mass of of a gas giant until a thermonuclear reaction could take place. In fact, Arthur C. Clarke posited that-”

O’Neill interrupted. “Ambassador, you gotta be careful about the use of the word ‘how’ unless you really want to know.”

Faxon smiled coyly. “My mistake colonel.” Sunset deflated a little. She was actually listening happily to Carter talk about the subject.

“I guess my point is,” Carter said, regaining control. “The achievement itself is proof that the Aschen are advanced enough to take on the Goa’uld.”

Teal’c condensed the point. “The Aschen could be formidable allies.”

Gen. Hammond went next. “If they’re stargate capable, why haven’t we heard of them?”

“That’s a good question,” Daniel said, taking the verbal baton. “They have ships but they only use them to travel between planets within their confederation.”

“Of which the Volian system is a part.”

“Right, the Volians said both the Volians and the Aschen gates were discovered buried like ours was and no DHD was ever discovered.”

Sunset went back to scribbling as Carter continued. “Naturally the Aschen dialed numerous symbol combinations, but without a DHD to compensate for stellar drift they were stuck just like we were.”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “We could only go to Abydos.”

“Exactly,” Carter said. “It was only after Daniel’s discovery of the cartouche on Abydos that we were able to make the drift calculations that successfully dial other planets. Add to that the database Col. O’Neill received from the library of the Ancients, we can offer access to an entire galaxy of worlds and races the Aschen never knew existed.”

Gen. Hammond’s eyes widened. “The news must’ve come as a shock to them.”

O’Neill shook his head slightly. “Oh, not really.”

Daniel took over as Faxon turned in his chair to look back. “What Jack is trying to say is that if they were surprised they’d never show it.”

“They don’t get excited in general, general,” Jack said. “It’s like an entire planet of accountants.” Sunset could barely hold back a giggle at that one.

Teal’c went next. “Col. O’Neill distrusts the Aschen.”

O’Neill rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say that.”

“Indeed you did on several occasions.”

O’Neill tried to cut Teal’c off as the assembled diplomatic staff and military brass started to stare. “No, I didn’t! What I said was, I didn’t trust people without a sense of humor.” He paused. “Especially that boring guy.”

“Boren.”

“I know his name, he was boring!”

Gen. Hammond ended the tete-a-tete. “The Aschen have agreed to meet our representative on P3A-194 tomorrow. Col. O’Neill, you and Maj. Carter are to make yourselves available to the ambassador as consultants. Dr. Jackson, in the meantime I’d like you and Teal’c to confer with the Volians, find out how they feel about the Aschen.”

Daniel looked confused. “Well I can tell you their feelings right now sir-”

“Dig a little deeper,” Gen. Hammond said with finality. “Find out from the Volians if the Aschen are the good neighbors they seem to be. Sunset, you’ll assist Ambassador Faxon with the initial meeting with the Aschen. Get a read on them, relay what you can to assist in these negotiations. This is the first time we’ve ever had someone with a delegation that can actually read the people in the room instead of just the room.”

Sunset nodded. “I’ll do what I can sir.

“You all embark at 0700.” Gen. Hammond nodded, turning to the other brass seated next to him. “Gentlemen?” Rising, Gen. Hammond led the brass out of the room as small groups started to talk about the upcoming trip. As Faxon went to talk with Carter, Sunset walked over to O’Neill. “I’m kinda nervous honestly. Princess Celestia was a master of diplomacy, I keep wondering how well I can really help compared to what she could do.”

O’Neill nodded. “Well, from what we saw the Aschen and Volians are pretty stocked up on oats and hay, don’t think you’ll need to worry there.”

Sunset rolled her eyes and smirked at O’Neill. “What if I told you we have hayburgers back in Equestria?” O’Neill seemed to pause as his mind tried to process the statement. “So, what should I expect from the Aschen?”

O’Neill rolled his eyes. “Did my description not do enough to let you know?”

Sunset nodded. “Right, I got that. I just want to know whatever I can, I need to be useful during the meeting after all.”

“Well expect a lot of farms,” O’Neill said idly as the two walked out of the conference room. “Volians are kinda simple, but they mean well. Average salt of the Earth types, Applejack’ll love it there.”

Sunset nodded. “Well these notes will at least give me something to start with. I can’t wait to finally go to another planet and _not_ have anyone trying to kill me for a change.”

O’Neill pointed to the conference table. “Start knocking.”

* * *

Faxon smiled as he watched the scenery fly by on the shuttle to the diner. “You know it’s still amazing to take in, alternate dimensions on top of aliens and portal networks.”

“It was a little crazy to take in, I’ll admit.” Carter smiled as she remembered the first few missions with the MVTF. “I think Applejack and Rarity are at the diner right now actually.”

“Right, they’re with Ms. Shimmer’s team?”

Carter laughed. “I think she’d tell you it’s their team before ever admitting it was hers. She’s still getting used to the idea of being in charge of anything.”

Faxon smiled. “Well this’ll be a new one for me too. She’s going to change everything about how the State Department could operate in the future, I mean the ability to read the emotions of the person opposite you could be a godsend to any diplomatic mission the US carries out.”

“I’m not sure they can take part in every diplomatic trip sir,” Carter said. “Back in their dimension they’re still in high school, just about to graduate actually.” Carter realized that Faxon’s smile was suddenly a little more forced. “They are all over eighteen.”

“Right, sorry,” Faxon said, letting out a breath. “It’s just taking some getting used to, factoring in other cultures from different dimensions.”

The shuttle slid to a stop before the diner, Carter leading the way off and up as airmen and civilian staff who had the time filtered in and out. Dodging past and returning several salutes, Carter smiled as she led the way in. “Well it’s not much, but it’s a home away from home for the MV teams.” Dodging past several waitresses, Carter and Faxon found space at the counter.

Cass came up with a smile and two laminated menus colored red and yellow. “Welcome to the Cheyenne, I’m Cass,” she said, her smile fraying but preserved for the sake of professionalism. “Start you both off with something to drink?”

“Coke,” Carter said, quickly skimming the menu. “And I’ll have a chicken breast sandwich; chips, not fries.” Cass nodded, turning to Faxon.

“Oh, uh, I’ll just start with a Diet Coke then.” Smiling as Cass left to relay the order Faxon took in the diner. “So was the retro look purposeful, or has this place always been here?”

“It only opened last month,” Carter said. “Cass, she’s actually from the latest dimension we discovered.” Faxon was already trying to compute what he’d heard. “It’s alright, we made sure she’d be safe to be in this dimension. They made sure to provide her with identification and whatever else she’d need to live here along with the job.”

Faxon nodded as he kept looking over the diner. “And this is all considered safe?”

“The owners are former SGC personnel, and anyone who’d want to work here is vetted by the FBI to prevent any potential security leak.” Carter shrugged. “It’s just starting to become a place where people can relax for a time.”

“I can only imagine how stressful this job can be,” Faxon said, looking over the menu. “So no one has any problems eating from other dimensions?”

Carter thought back to the first BBQ with Korra’s team. “It’s a learning process. Some teams have more similar diets to ours than others.”

Faxon nodded. “So what are the biggest differences, I mean are we talking different ways of preparing the food or did they even know what a cheeseburger was before coming here?”

Carter chuckled. “No, nothing quite that drastic.”

“Oh, Maj. Carter!” Turning, Carter saw Rarity waving at her from the booth that had been “officially claimed” by MV-7 as their spot. Rarity was sketching and sipping at a latte; Applejack was busy with a double burger and fries. “How did the briefing go?”

“Not bad,” Carter answered. “Girls, this is Ambassador Faxon, he’ll be the one making first contact with the Aschen. Ambassador, this is Rarity and Applejack, two of the members of MV-7.”

“A pleasure to meet you both,” Faxon said, getting up and shaking Rarity’s hand as Applejack grabbed a napkin. “It’s a pleasure to meet anyone from another dimension.”

“Oh, the pleasure is ours sir,” Rarity said, batting her eyelashes out of habit more than any purposeful flirtation. “When we were told that this would be a simple diplomatic mission I for one was relieved.”

“Same,” Applejack said, wiping off some errant ketchup from the side of her mouth. “After the last mission we were on a few days of just talking will be a relief.”

Faxon looked over to Carter. “I suppose that most of the time there’s a fair amount of fighting where the stargate winds up taking you?”

Carter shook her head. “Not at all! In fact some of our most incredible discoveries were made without having to take any combat action.” Faxon’s smiled told them he wasn’t at all convinced.

“Anyway, from what I heard this planet’s got a fair share of farms on it,” Applejack said. “Can’t wait to see what farming is like on another world, it could completely change how we do things on Sweet Apple Acres.”

Faxon nodded. “Well anything we discover from the Aschen, we’ll make sure to include the MVTF in any future developments we find from them.”

The door to the diner opened, and two women walked in. One had tan skin and short brown hair, the other had dark purple hair with a pink streak in it. “And that’s when Toph told her she was a disgrace to metalbenders.”

The second woman’s eyes lit up. “Ooooh, I bet that had to hurt! It’d be like Newton telling Einstein he wasn’t a physicist!”

Korra shook her head as she walked in, seeing the group in the booth. “Maj. Carter, hey, what’s going on?”

“Korra, Twilight,” Carter said, smiling. “Girls, this is Ambassador Faxon.”

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Faxon said. “You’re both part of MV-7 as well?”

“I am,” Twilight said, smiling awkwardly. “Korra’s the leader of MV-3.”

“Leader’s a bit much,” Korra said. “More like the rest of MV-3 are my friends.”

Faxon nodded. “So both of you are going on this mission as well?”

Korra shook her head. “I’m just stopping by to pick up Twilight, I’m helping her train to get better at what she needs to do with the MVTF.”

Applejack nodded. “Only three of us are going with you sir. We figured you wouldn’t want Pinkie Pie to be around when you’re trying to negotiate with these Aschen folks.”

Faxon tried to ignore the obvious question. “And why wouldn’t we want her around?”

Before Applejack could answer a pink blur flew into the diner and up to the counter, shaking Cass just as she set down Carter and Faxon’s orders. “I need sixty-three cupcakes, and I need’em _nooooowwww!_ ”

Faxon nodded. “Got it.”

* * *

Maj. Gen. Marsden, USMC, nodded as he settled into one of four chairs across from Gen. Hammond’s desk. “Have to hand it to you George, you really pulled off something else with this command.”

Gen. Hammond smiled. “Well I do what I can after all.”

Rear Adm. Fairfax nodded. “Right now we’re debating putting the SGC and MVTF under the authority of SOCOM, given the nature of what your teams are required to face down and handle. What do you think?”

Gen. Hammond shook his head. “I’d respectfully disagree. The MVTF aren’t like operators, more importantly I don’t think operators could handle the MVTF. As for the SG teams, I believe they work more effectively as a separate command from SOCOM authority. Until we start sending SEAL and Green Beret teams through the gate, I’d prefer to keep this an Air Force command.” He nodded to Marsden. “With much-appreciated Marine Corps support.”

“Unfortunately there are rumblings on the hill,” Lt. Gen. Pact, US Army, said. “The Senate is asking us more questions about retrieving technologies, and frankly there are several offices wondering the same thing.”

Gen. Hammond’s expression hardened. “I had thought that the reports from all SG and MV teams made it clear that whatever we’ve discovered is only able to do so much without risking a breach of secrecy. Washington already determined that any orbital defense system would violate any treaty barring space-based weapons of mass destruction.”

“We’re more focused on smaller weapons George,” Pact said. “MV-4, 5, and 6 all have weapons only a few years ahead of what we have. Even if we contracted the design and development process to only trusted companies we’d have weapons far above what any other nation would have access to.”

“For another few years I’d agree,” Gen. Hammond said. “The issue at hand there is that we can’t promise the designs will stay in our hands for very long. Never mind that a more advanced weapon won’t promise results. Between the Replicators and what we encountered with the Negaforce in MV-8’s home dimension we’ve agreed that the zzats are no longer as effective as we once thought they were.”

“And we agree with that singular assessment,” Maj. Gen. Knowles, USAF, said. “Still, the Senate is leaning on us.”

“Meaning Sen. Kinsey.” Gen. Hammond watched the men before him fall suddenly silent. “Gentlemen, the senator is a noted opponent of the stargate program. We all know that he’d rather we shutter the whole thing and pretend that nothing is out there.”

“Sen. Kinsey isn’t incorrect,” Knowles pointed out. “If the Aschen are what we’ve been told, it may throw out current partnership with the MVTF into very stark relief.”

Gen. Hammond leaned back in his chair. “Despite the efforts they’ve already made to assist us against the Goa’uld.”

“No one’s arguing that they’re willing to help,” Marsden said. “Hell, the Marines only ever say good things about them. What we are saying is that there has to be some kind of surplus from these other universes, at least that are roughly similar to what we have already. MV-4, their weapons for example.”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “We’ve already gained the blueprints and materiel designs required to replicate what they utilize for small arms, and Maj. Carter predicts that within the next thirty years we will reach technological parity with the EU.”

“Thirty years?” Pact shook his head. “George, Kinsey won’t accept that. Hell, most of the committee won’t either.”

Gen. Hammond shook his head. “I’m sorry gentlemen, but that’s the best we can work with. Unless we decide to alert our allies to what we’ve discovered we won’t be able to fully deploy these systems.” The generals all suddenly seemed quiet on that idea.

“Moving on then,” Knowles said, breaking the silence. “What about the Tok’ra? Do they have any additional intelligence on this meeting of the Goa’uld leadership?”

“The Tok’ra have indicated that all the system lords capable of presenting a strong military presence will be at this meeting in roughly two months,” Gen. Hammond said. “We’re coordinating with Gen. Carter and Selmak now to determine the best course of action.”

Pact shook his head. “We’re still comfortable with one of our people literally sharing his brain with one of these parasites? Even if they claim they’re separate from the Goa’uld it still strikes me as a massive threat to our own security.”

“Both Teal’c and the Asgard have been able to validate whatever information the Tok’ra have sent us. Turning down their help won’t make us safer.” Gen. Hammond leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk. “We won’t win any victories by turning down help where we find it. We’ve already assisted the Tok’ra in finding thirty-five volunteers willing to take in Tok’ra symbiotes, and in return they’ve opened their intelligence network to us. This isn’t any different from any other alliance we’re a part of.”

“Then let’s hope the Aschen pan out,” Fairfax said. “If it comes down to a choice between what’s happening to Earth and what’s happening in the multiverse, you know where the priority is George.”

Gen. Hammond stole a quick look at a picture of his granddaughter. “You don’t have to remind me of the stakes, gentlemen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sunset went through the gate just behind Teal’c, the cold of the stargate turning into the gentle warmth of the sun on Volia. The expanse of land before her was verdant; long stretches of crops going to the horizon, with grazing land in the distance where livestock ate in peace. Applejack let out a whistle as she took in the sight. “Hoo-ee, this is like the old pictures of Sweet Apple Acres back when Granny was a girl.” She grinned, sparing a glance down at Faxon’s already-dusty shoes. “Told ya a good pair of boots would’ve come in handy.” Faxon sighed, still keeping up his diplomatic smile.

Daniel motioned to the distance. “We’ll uh, we’ll go see what we can dig up.” O’Neill gave them a quick nod, watching as Daniel led Teal’c, Applejack, and Rarity down the dirt trail away from the gate.

Faxon looked around, confused at the sight of nothing around him. “You said the Volian and Aschen had a long-standing trade relationship but there aren’t any signs of trade infrastructure around the stargate.” He paused, looking up as a humming sound filled the air. “What is that noise?”

Sunset turned toward it first and let her jaw fall open. Before them, hovering above an activating stargate on a platform lifting out of the ground was a ship the length of two soccer fields. It was simple, a floating brick with three doors underneath and a front with a deck looking out ahead. As the gate was tilted onto its side and activated Carter explained. “It’s called a harvester. The Aschen have provided hundreds all over the planet. When a field is ready, the machine harvests the crop and then brings it to the stargate for transport to the Aschen homeworld.” Sunset and Faxon were only half-listening as one of the doors under the harvester opened up and poured a solid ton of harvested grain into the gate.

O’Neill grinned. “We’re gonna want a few of those.”

Sunset was suddenly struck by a sense of smug superiority before the voice spoke. “I’m sure that can be arranged colonel.” Turning, Sunset saw a man walking toward them in a long gray outfit. He had a squared face, with plenty of forehead to spare thanks to his slicked-back hair. What struck Sunset was the dichotomy; his face was blank but his emotional presence was clear as day to her.

O’Neill tried to smile like he was happy to see the man. “Boren.”

“Colonel.” The man stopped a good two feet away from the group, glaring at the P90s on O’Neill and Carter. “I thought I made it clear your weapons were unnecessary.”

O’Neill shrugged. “Oh, I thought you were joking around.” Sunset was hit with another sudden spike in smugness from Boren. “You know, like you always do?” Now there was definitely disdain in the mix.

“Boren,” Carter said, Sunset picking up on a little joy around her. “Allow me to introduce our official representative, Ambassador Joseph Faxon of the United States.”

Faxon stepped forward, hand out. “I bring you greetings from-”

“I am not your counterpart,” Boren said, immediately shutting Faxon down. “The harvester possesses a suitable compartment. This way please.”

Sunset immediately opened up her mind. “ _Ambassador, can you hear me?_ ”

Faxon jumped a little, but kept his cool enough to keep following Boren. “ _Right, you can talk to people in their mind. You can’t see anything can you?_ ”

Sunset smiled. “ _Only if I make physical contact. Well, something’s definitely wrong._ ”

“ _I’ll say,_ ” O’Neill thought. “ _Guy didn’t even grin._ ”

Sunset rolled her eyes. “ _Something else. He isn’t happy to meet us at all, or excited, or even concerned. All I can feel from his is superiority, maybe even contempt._ ”

“ _Contempt?_ ” Faxon shrugged. “ _It’s not unusual for a superior nation to feel that it’s obviously going to be the dominant power in an alliance. We’re guilty of that._ ”

Sunset frowned at that little revelation. “ _Still, that doesn’t make it right. Plus, why is he contemptuous of you? You’re the ones who have access to the stargate coordinates and other dimensions. Shouldn’t he be more open to hearing you all out?_ ”

“ _You’d be surprised,_ ” Carter pointed out. “ _Just because a state has access to a vital resource doesn’t mean that any partners will see it as an equal._ ”

Sunset’s heart started to grow heavy as they approached the harvester. “ _If that was supposed to reassure me Sam, it didn’t take._ ”

* * *

Rarity followed Gen. Hammond down to the control room. “Sergeant, you have something?”

Harriman nodded. “Sir, let me show you on the star map. We’ve calculated a total of five possible stargate coordinates within a three hundred light year radius of P3A-194; the Volian system.”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “And there’s a good chance one of’em is the Aschen world.”

Harriman pointed to the map. “Well of the five, these three we just calculated so they’re unexplored.” He pointed to a black dot on the map. “This one was determined uninhabitable by a MALP three years ago.” Harriman’s face hardened as he pointed up at a red dot on the star map. “Sir, this one, this gate was locked out of our dialing computer by your order seven months ago.”

Gen. Hammond tensed up. “You’re telling me there’s a one-in-four chance that the Aschen homeworld is a planet that I ordered off limits?” Harriman nodded. “Sergeant have SG teams 3, 12, and 15 report to the briefing room as soon as possible.”

As Harriman moved to gather the teams, Rarity stepped forward. “General, why exactly is that planet stricken from your dialing system?”

“Seven months ago, a crumpled and blood-stained note came through the stargate. On it was a warning to strike that planet from our dialing system, signed by Col. O’Neill.” Gen. Hammond turned away and went for his office. “That note was picked up by Col. O’Neill.”

Rarity quickly put the pieces together. “A note from another O’Neill? Was it another universe?”

“This was out of the stargate, not the mirror. Our best guess is that it was sent from a future.” He shook his head as he went back up the stairs to the briefing room. “It isn’t the first time I’ve seen messages come through time.”

Rarity cringed. “Oh dear. So if the Aschen are the inhabitants of that planet…”

“That’s why we’re sending the three teams I just requested out to investigate the other three planets,” Gen. Hammond said. “If the Aschen aren’t from P4C-790 then we have nothing to worry about. If they are…”

Rarity gulped. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Stay here. If something comes out of the gate that we don’t want I’ll need you to try and contain it until we come up with a plan.”

Rarity nodded. “Of course sir, whatever I can do to help.” Rarity didn’t add that she felt like it was the only thing she could do to help right now.

* * *

Applejack and Teal’c followed Daniel up toward a man fixing his barbed wire fence; he was a simple looking man, skin tanned from his time in the fields and his clothes worn from the labor he’d put them through. “Keel.” The man turned, a broad smile on his face. “Uh, Daniel Jackson, Teal’c, and this is Applejack.”

The man nodded to Applejack, squinting in the bright noonday sun. “You said you’d not likely be this way again.”

Daniel nodded, Applejack noticing that as he spoke Teal’c was scanning the farmland. “Yeah, we wanted to learn about your relationship with the Aschen.”

“Well what would you like to know?”

Teal’c spoke up. “If they are honorable.”

Keel looked confused as Daniel quickly too the wheel of the conversation again. “Yeah. I wouldn’t have put it quite that way, but uh…”

Keel shook his head. “They’ve been friends to us since I remember. I was raised by an Aschen family, orphan.” Daniel looked down as Keel went on. “They give medicine freely, machines freely, light and heat for our homes.”

Applejack blinked, turning to scan the fields again. Machines? What machines was he talking about? There was no sign of irrigation equipment in any of the fields, especially surprising since many of them looked freshly ploughed. Daniel pressed on. “So they’ve never been unreasonable with you in any way?”

Keel shook his head. “They just float around in their harvesters mostly. What few of them there are.”

Teal’c spoke again. “Then you maintain freedom from their world?”

Keel thought for a second. “If freedom is being left alone, we have it.” Applejack noticed that Keel went back to the same simple, friendly smile as soon as he said those words.

Teal’c looked to Daniel, who shrugged at the answer. “Okay, well, thank you.”

Keel quickly moved over. “Oh, uh, when you next speak to one? Tell’em I’ve got iron root in my south field. Can’t dig it out myself, need one of their machines.”

Applejack blinked as Daniel ran the words over in his head. “Iron root? Well maybe…Maybe we can help.”

Keel shrugged. “You’re welcome to try, I’ve never seen iron root come out unless the Aschen use their machines to do it.” Still smiling his simple smile, Keel led them to his fields.

“Iron root?” Applejack shook her head as she hung back to speak with Teal’c and Daniel. “Something ain’t right here, roots are tough but any farmer could use some bulls, rope, and axes to take care of the problem if they didn’t have the machines around. And does that sound like they give machines freely to you?”

“Well maybe it’s a cultural issue,” Daniel said, following Keel. “I mean we haven’t quite gotten a handle on all of Volia’s cultural norms yet, maybe the issue is that to them asking for help from the Aschen is only a last resort.”

Applejack gave a questioning look to Daniel. “Have you ever been on a farm?” Daniel didn’t answer. “Thought not. Look, farmers have pride, but if there’s a problem they’re also practical enough to admit when they need some help. Whatever this iron root is, if it was some plant then there’s no reason he wouldn’t have asked his neighbors and friends for help getting it out.”

Teal’c spoke up. “You believe this is a sign of an abnormality, Applejack?”

Applejack shrugged. “Well I ain’t saying it is, and I ain’t saying it ain’t. All I will say is that something’s fishy here if the Aschen aren’t giving the farmers what they need until they need it if they’re all such good friends.”

Daniel shrugged. “Well not everyone has friends that can speak to you in your own mind Applejack.”

Applejack groaned. “That’s not the point and you know it, smarty-pants.”

* * *

Sunset spun around, taking in the interior of the Aschen harvester and realizing that it was just as gray as she’d imagined. Pausing, she let her senses move through the ship. “ _There’s another person here, and they’re just as contemptuous as Boren._ ”

O’Neill didn’t let on that Sunset had said anything as Faxon took in the fact that he had just teleported. “Oh yeah, we’re gonna want a few of these too.” The group followed Boren off the teleporter pad and into a room at the front of the harvester. The door slid open, and a man in a light gray suit with the same hairline as Boren turned to face the group from his console. Boren spoke up; “Ambassador, let me introduce your counterpart from our confederation.”

The man turned to Faxon. “Mollem.”

Faxon held out his hand again. “I offer greetings from our president, in the hope that we can forge a friendship that can enrich both our peoples.”

Mollem didn’t take the hand. “This seating arrangement is suitable for our negotiations. Please.”

As O’Neill spoke to Boren about the facilities aboard the harvester, Sunset could feel it now. Between Mollem and Boren there was no mistake that both held their visitors in contempt. “ _They’re looking down on us, they feel like we’re nothing compared to them._ ”

Faxon glanced at Sunset. “ _Then we’ll have to convince them otherwise. Tell me if anything I say has any effect on them._ ”

O’Neill jumped in. “ _Hang on, I wanna call Daniel, see if they found anything._ ”

* * *

Daniel’s radio crackled. “ _Daniel, Teal’c, we’re on board one of their harvesters. When you three get back report to Hammond, let him know proceedings have begun._ ”

Daniel nodded. “Copy that, and uh, good luck.” That was enough for Daniel, whose attention had gone with Applejack’s and Teal’cs; focused on the metal beam jutting up from the ground.

“Here it is,” Keel said, gripping on the rusting iron. “And it goes deep, I’ll tell you that.”

Daniel quickly looked the relic over. “Keel, we can probably take care of this for you with Teal’c’s staff weapon.”

Teal’c and Applejack both stared at Daniel. “Gen. Hammond’s request was to gather information.”

Daniel looked back. “He also said we should dig a little deeper.” Teal’c tilted his head at Daniel.

Applejack circled the metal, kneeling down next to it and brushing some dirt away from the base. “Keel, how often do the farmers here find iron root like this?”

Keel shrugged. “Well it used to be everywhere, the Aschen and their machines would be all across the villages clearing it and taking it from the fields, but you still find it in the newer pastures and fields.” Still somehow smiling, he turned to Daniel. “There’s a jug of my best sweetwater in it for you if you clear this away.”

As Keel walked away, Daniel crouched as Teal’c stayed close. “Have you discovered something?”

Daniel groaned. “Oh, God, I hope not. Probably though.”

Applejack ran a hand along the metal. “This ain’t recent Daniel, it’s been rusting out here for years. There’s no way the Aschen have missed this if they’ve got those harvesters flying all over the place like you said. Shoot, almost looks like it’d be part of a radio tower.”

“Which raises a troubling question,” Teal’c said. “Why is it there is no trace of such technology anywhere else on Volia?” Daniel didn’t answer, he was busy running through the scenarios in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sunset kept fighting the almighty urge to cry out what the Aschen were really feeling as Mollem spoke. “Our position is straightforward. You have discovered the means of travel between stargates all over the galaxy. Several hundred worlds I’m told?”

Faxon smiled as O’Neill scratched the back of his head. “Yes.”

Mollem went on. “And you seek technologies for the purposes of defense against hostile races you have encountered on these travels.”

Faxon nodded again, still cheery and proper. “Yes, we do.”

Sunset kept her poker face on well, but the emotions from the Aschen were becoming worse by the second. Part of her wondered if it was the lack of emotion on either of their faces compared to what they were feeling, but the emotions coming off the Aschen were setting off her warning bells like crazy. Mollem didn’t even crack a grin, but she could feel the disdain for the Americans at the table seeping out of him. It felt like Sunset was being pressed in by the negative emotions coming off of Mollem, it was all she could do to not hit the recall bracelet and escape, to tell Gen. Hammond everything she was feeling. “ _He’s sick of us, this is all an act O’Neill._ ”

“ _Yeah, but wait until he brings out the spinning plates._ ” O’Neill had an amazingly placid expression. Either that or he really was bored, it was hard to tell with O’Neill sometimes. “ _Ambassador, if Sunset’s getting antsy we’d better do something fast._ ”

Faxon nodded as Mollem went on. “We agree, in principle, to provide you with these defense technologies. And much more, in exchange for your full disclosure of the stargate network.”

The three Earthlings and the Equestrian shared looks as Faxon spoke. “And we also agree, in principle.”

“ _Okay, not buying it,_ ” O’Neill said. “ _I’m with Sunset, these guys are playing at something._ ”

Faxon’s face was perfect, befitting his status as a diplomat as he handled what Sunset was saying. “ _We’re only in the initial stages of the negotiations,_ ” he thought. “ _Wow, this is what telepathy sounds like?_ ”

“ _Yeah, I noticed it sounds like I’ve got a lot of space up here,_ ” O’Neill thought. “ _Okay, we’ll let this all play out._ ”

“Tell me,” Mollem asked, Sunset suddenly picking up on curiosity. “What is the current population of Earth?”

The four blinked and looked to each other as Faxon took the lead. “Uh, forgive me, I don’t know the exact number.” He quickly looked to Carter. “Somewhere in the neighborhood of six billion?”

Carter nodded. “Growing at a rate of several million a year.”

Sunset was suddenly hit by confusion from both Aschen. “That rate is unsustainable,” Mollem said.

Faxon nodded. “We agree.”

Mollem stared at Faxon. “You represent the dominant nation?”

Faxon nodded again. “That’s a fair assessment.”

“And so are you taking military action to curtail this growth rate?”

Sunset looked over at Mollem, surprised. O’Neill did the same and quickly came over the mental link. “ _Okay, I’m not buying it. These guys aren’t people we should be dealing with, Faxon._ ”

“ _This may just be cultural,_ ” Faxon thought as he spoke, choosing his next words carefully. “No, we respect the sovereignty of our neighbors.” Suddenly there was joy from the two Aschen (Sunset forced herself to ignore the sudden spike of disbelief from O’Neill) at the statement, but it didn’t stop the contempt. If anything, they felt superior to the Earthlings. “The worlds of the Confederation are a partnership of equals.”

Sunset was about to mention that Mollem was lying when there was a mechanical clanking outside. Before anyone could look out, Boren spoke up. “Do not be alarmed. The harvester is continuing its normal operations.”

“While you may respect these neighbors,” Mollem said. “You have not yet revealed to them the existence of your stargate.”

“Not to all,” Faxon replied.

Mollem nodded. “Any treaty between the Aschen Confederation and the people of Earth must be with all the people of Earth.”

Unease. Sunset pinned it, Mollem was suddenly uneasy. “ _He doesn’t like that. Can you press him a little?_ ”

Faxon nodded. “While it may seem arbitrary, there are nations that we believe act in bad faith toward the interests of the world. To know about the stargate and the technology we possess could result in dangers toward our world, and if we aren’t careful others.”

More unease. Mollem and Boren’s expressions didn’t change, but Sunset had them now. “ _They want all of Earth to know about the stargate. Why? Have any other species asked for this?_ ”

“ _Not a one,_ ” O’Neill said. “ _Asgard trust us not to, Nox don’t care, Tollan…well we’re just too primitive._ ”

Mollem took a moment. “Understand that we do have the means to assist all of Earth’s nations. Surely, with enough food and energy to be distributed among your planet, petty hostilities over resources and political ideals will be forgotten.”

O’Neill shook his head. “You ever heard of Rush Limbaugh?” Faxon quickly bit back a laugh. Mollem suddenly had a lot of anger focused on O’Neill.

“What Col. O’Neill means,” Faxon said, “Is that our planet will take some time to adjust to such a situation. Revealing the stargate would take time for the governments of our planet to speak of, decide on proper use, even requesting the ability to utilize it for their own needs.”

Mollem’s anger subsided a little. “We are willing to do what we can to ease this transition for them.”

O’Neill spoke up. “Just out of curiosity, what kind of defense technologies are we talking about? Space guns? Force fields?” His eyebrows rose and he said curiously, “Motherships?”

Mollem looked to Boren, annoyance peaking as he taped at his console. A hologram appeared in the center of the console they were all gathered around; a sphere with some kind of fluid inside it that ebbed and bubbled inside the image. “This is an example of a bioweapon we can make available to you. A living radioactive genetic material that may be designed to attack and destroy only the specific DNA of your enemy.” There was a new emotion taking center now; Susnet realized it was pride. “We have a number of efficient delivery systems.”

Faxon cleared his throat, looking to O’Neill and Carter. “Well we’d want certain assurances-”

“That we only take military action against your enemies, and not your friends. Of course.” Mollem’s smugness was roaring back, Sunset realizing she was starting to glare at the man. “The question arises, why have these friends not already provided you with the defense technologies you seek from us?”

“Most of the advanced races we’ve befriended hesitated to share their technology for fear that we’d use it to destroy ourselves.” Carter ignored the look of disbelief O’Neill was giving her.

Mollem tilted his head slightly, Sunset guessed it was how he showed disapproval. “True friends would endeavor to prevent that. You have changed the way in which we view the universe. Do not underestimate what we offer in return for that gift.” Mollem’s emotions were in overdrive now, to her the room was getting thick with his lying. “We can put an end to disease. Double the human lifespan. Provide the means to cross entire continents in a single step. Much more than simply a means to defend yourselves against your enemies. We offer Earth membership in the Aschen Confederation.”

“ _Not membership,_ ” Sunset thought. “ _I don’t know what they really want, but they don’t want to treat us as equals. Offering us membership is just a ruse._ ”

The Earthlings looked to each other in surprise. “ _Maybe so,_ ” Faxon said. “ _What we can’t do is ignore an opportunity like this._ ”

“ _But none of this adds up,_ ” Sunset thought. “ _All the other advanced races who are friendly to Earth have denied their technologies on the grounds we aren’t ready. Meanwhile Volia is a part of the Aschen confederation but doesn’t seem to have any of their own. They only have that the Aschen decide to give them._ ”

“ _We’ll hear what Daniel has to say,_ ” O’Neill thought, quickly jumping back into the conversation. “So, Mollem, what do your people do for fun? Got any fishing?”

Sunset was starting to get a headache from how much anger Mollem was sending at O’Neill.

* * *

Applejack looked around as she jumped off the rusting metal, whistling at the underground cavern she found herself in. “Well put me in a press and call me cider, what is this place?”

“Ruins,” Teal’c said, standing in the middle of what was once a wide parkway. “A great city once stood here.”

“A modern city,” Daniel said as he swept his flashlight slowly over the ruins of rusting metalwork and shattered masonry. “If I had to guess, I’d say roughly on par with what Earth was like in the early 20th century.”

Applejack flinched as some dirt dusted her Stetson and brushed it away. “Well why’s it buried like this? And why didn’t Keel realize what it was if this was part of his planet?”

Teal’c scanned the ruins. “There appears be no sign of battle.”

Daniel sighed. “Well it usually takes nature several centuries to bury a city, this place looks like it was ploughed over recently.”

“But the rust on the metal up above,” Applejack said. “Didn’t you notice how much there was? If it’s been buried recently, why does it look like that metal in the field was rusting for centuries?”

Teal’c spoke up. “Perhaps it was to create farmland.”

“Or the Volians went through a kind of Luddite movement.” Daniel nodded, his light running over shattered benches and the crushed visage of a statue. “Whoever did this, Volians or Aschen, they did it long after the city was abandoned.”

Teal’c stopped and scanned the ground. “There are no human remains.”

“Exactly. So the question is: Why?” Daniel ran his light over a single solid structure a good twenty yards from the hole they clambered down through. “Well there’s definitely something up ahead, hopefully a public building of some sort. I’m gonna go inside, take a look around.”

The dirt above rumbled again, Applejack shuddering with it. “Well don’t take too long. Last thing we need is to be buried in dirt like we’re fresh potatoes!” Daniel waved, disappearing into the unintentional tomb as Applejack found herself drifting back toward the tower leading back out of the ground. The silence stretched on as Teal’c stood in the center of the empty street, glaring up at the earth covering the ruins. “Teal’c, we both know this has to be the Aschen.”

“That is still unknown Applejack,” Teal’c said, kneeling down to study an inscription at the base of the statue. It was a squat artwork, not sculpted like the statues on Earth. It was squat, carved out of a single piece of stone with an oversized head and massive eyes; idly Teal’c connected the appearance to the Asgard. “There are many beings and events in the universe that could cause such a catastrophe.”

“Then why haven’t the Aschen brought this place back?” Applejack shook her head. “I need to talk to the Volians about something once Daniel gets outta there.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “What do you plan to ask them about?”

Applejack looked up at the hole, raising the brim of her hat. “If the Aschen are so great, then the Volians have to be getting some help from them beyond machines and help with getting rid of these ruins. I wanna see what a Volian thinks, see if they’re really being treated like they’re friends.”

Teal’c nodded. “We should send Daniel Jackson back with whatever he might find.”

“Naw, I don’t much like waiting.” Pulling her Stetson down tight, Applejack started clambering out of the pit. “I’ll see if I can’t find anyone to talk to, hopefully that Keel fella is still around. I promise if anything happens I’ll go right back to the SGC.”

Teal’c’s eyebrow nearly rose off his head. “Is this not something that you would attempt to tell Rainbow Dash not to do?”

Applejack froze and sighed. “I know, it’s risky. But if the Aschen did this, shouldn’t we make sure this won’t happen to Earth?”

Teal’c nodded. “Keep in radio contact. If there are threats, I recommend you retreat immediately.”

“Got it,” Applejack said, moving on through the fields. “ _Only after I get me some answers._ ”

* * *

Gen. Hammond stood at the star map; Maj. Reynolds of SG-3, Maj. Escher of SG-12, and Maj. Pierce of SG-15 stood at ease behind him as Rarity stood by nervously as Hammond made his brief. “Several months ago, we received a message through the Stargate that stated, ‘Under no circumstances go to P4C-970’.”

Pierce spoke up. “The warning from the future?”

“That’s the theory major,” Hammond said, turning back to the men. “We don’t know the circumstances in which it was written, only that the signature and blood found on it match Col. O’Neill’s. We just determined that the Aschen, who we’re currently engaged in trade negotiations with, may be from one of the four planets near P3A-194.”

Pierce nodded. “And the only way to rule out 970 as the Aschen world is to check out the other three sir?”

“That’s your mission. Have your teams ready to embark once the MALPs have determined you’re good to go.” The three officers nodded and went to ready their teams, but Rarity kept staring nervously at the map, up at the red dot marking P4A-970. Gen. Hammond went to the girl. “If anything were truly wrong, they would’ve hit their recall bracelets.”

“I know, I realize I’m probably worrying over nothing.” Rarity finally turned away from the star map. “I’m just nervous that maybe we found someone that can finally counter them. The Aschen created a second star out of a planet, they might have something that can counter magic as well.”

“Doubtful,” Gen. Hammond said, gesturing for Rarity to come upstairs to the conference room. “The only access the Aschen have to the gate network is through the gates roughly three hundred light years around their own planet, and checking the planets we’ve already explored with SG teams we've found no relevant worlds so far. If the Aschen have had any interaction with ascended beings or abilities, they haven’t let on to it when SG-1 informed them of what we’ve seen.”

Rarity sighed, sitting at the conference table with a nervous look. “General, what will happen if the Aschen are the ones from this planet you removed from the system? Even if we find out who they are they know we’re out here. What’s worse, their technology might enable them to break through the system you use for the iris.”

“Not without knowing how we do it,” Gen. Hammond said. “All SG teams are under standing orders to not alert any potentially hostile races to our methods of defending the gate, and even if they manage to dial the Russian gate they have their own iris along with their own variant of the GDO.”

“So overall the planet is safe,” Rarity said, letting herself slide back in the seat slightly. “I’m quite sorry sir, this must seem ever so dramatic.”

Gen. Hammond shook his head. “Not at all. If anything you’re taking all of this remarkably in stride. You’re concerned for your friends, I won’t fault anyone for that.”

Rarity sighed, laying her head on her arms. “Do you think that Col. O’Neill might be right about his opinions, that we shouldn’t trust the Aschen?”

“Trust but verify,” Gen. Hammond said. “If the Aschen are in fact trustworthy, we’ll be able to confirm it before they come to Earth.”

An airman rushed up the stairs at the other end of the room. “Sir, SG-15 is prepped and ready.” Hammond and Rarity followed him back down to the control room, looking out of the glass to see SG-15 kitted up and ready to move out as Harriman called out the dialing sequence.

The intercom came to life. “ _Gen. Hammond, Pentagon on line one._ ”

The general grabbed for the nearest phone. “This is Hammond…” Rarity watched his eyes widen. “Yes sir, we were just about to…” There was a confused pause as Harriman called out the second chevron was encoded. “May I ask why?” His brow furrowed. “Understood.” Hanging up the phone a little harder than he needed to, Hammond turned to Harriman. “Sergeant, abort the dialing sequence.”

“Yes sir, aborting the dialing sequence.” Despite following the order, Harriman looked as confused as Rarity.

Gen. Hammond leaned into the mic at Harriman’s console. “SG-15, your recon mission has been scrubbed until further notice.”

Pierce looked up in confusion from the gate room. “ _Sir? What’s going on?_ ”

“That’s what I intend to find out.” With a focused glare, Hammond went back up the stairs to his office, leaving Rarity staring out at the emptying gate room. Hurrying up to his office, he grabbed his phone and dialed the Pentagon.

Gen. Knowles answered. “ _George, I know what you’re going to ask._ ”

“Then I presume I’m going to get an answer?”

“ _This didn’t come down from me George,_ ” Knowles said patiently. “ _The president called this one in personally, apparently there’s pressure on the program to deliver something valuable or else funding will be slashed._ ”

“So they’re ignoring the note we found?”

“ _George, the president isn’t going to jeopardize a potential alliance with an advanced race because of a crumpled note that you claim came from Col. O’Neill._ ”

“The blood and handwriting analysis both confirmed it was O’Neill,” Hammond said, feeling his blood starting to simmer. “If the president is casting doubts on our veracity-”

“ _The situation is already unusual enough George,_ ” Knowles said, cutting Hammond off. “ _Let’s not forget that you sent two transdimenional teenagers along with SG-1 on this one._ ”

Hammond took a breath and relaxed his grip on the receiver. “Very well. Once Ambassador Faxon returns he can give you his own summation of the situation and his thoughts. If he agrees with our assessment then will the president rethink his decision?”

“ _It’ll be a start at least._ ”

Hammond nodded. “That’ll be a start then.”

* * *

Teal’c rushed out of the building alongside Daniel, carrying several cardboard tubes as the cavern shook. “It would be unwise to attempt that again Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel brushed off the tubes, setting them down next to a somewhat-intact bench. “Okay, if I’m right these are newspapers.” He stopped and looked around the cavern. “Where’s Applejack?”

“She specifically requested that she search the area for one of the Volians,” Teal’c said. “She believes she will find information on the Aschen by speaking with the inhabitants of this planet.” Daniel shrugged as he opened the tubes, Teal’c looking over the yellowed paper. “There appear to be faint pictures.”

“Yes, and hopefully they’ll paint a thousand words. The language looks familiar to an ancient Celtic text I found in Wales, I should be able to make some of this out, we need to look for the big headlines first.”

The roof of the cavern shifted again. “This cavern is unstable. I believe it would be best if we returned to the surface.”

“I don’t think so,” Daniel said, already reading over his second headline. “If this doesn’t serve our purpose we’re going to have to go back inside and take a look around. If the Aschen really do have something to hide, I don’t think we’re going to get a second chance.”

As Daniel read, their radios crackled. “ _Teal’c, it’s Applejack, you both still down there?_ ”

“We are Applejack,” Teal’c said. “Have you uncovered something important?”

“ _I managed to get Keel before he went too far, can one of you come up?_ ”

Daniel shook his head. “You go, if Keel sees these he might tell the Aschen what we found.” Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “Well I mean if they were responsible, we don’t, we don’t want to let them know what we found do we?” Teal’c nodded, and clambered back up the metal tower to see Applejack walking toward him with a still-smiling Keel in tow. “Applejack.”

“Teal’c,” she said, turning to Keel. “I’ve been talking to Keel on the way back. Keel, can you tell him what you told me?”

Keel nodded, still smiling to Teal’c. “Well Applejack, she asked me about what the Aschen do for us, how they help us and what we do for them in return.”

Teal’c nodded. “And what is it they do?”

Keel chuckled. “Well just about everything. They help us build our homes, they give us medicine, they educate our children, I mean I remember my parents doing everything for me.”

Applejack nodded. “Yep. Everything. Except consider you Aschen, right?”

Keel seems puzzled by the statement. “Well I don’t see why. I’m a Volian, aren’t I?”

Teal’c nodded. “You are indeed.”

“And what about the farming,” Applejack said. “You said the harvesters and machines help with the harvest and getting rid of iron root, but do the Aschen give you anything else?”

Keel shook his head. “No, not that we need anything else.” He went back to smiling his happy smile again. “The Aschen take good care of their people.”

Applejack folded her arms. “So they got schools then? Taught you all about your planet growing up?”

Keel shook his head. “Way they explained it, no need for much learning when you have to focus on the work in the fields.”

Applejack nodded. “Thanks Keel. Sorry to bother you, we’ll get back to taking care of this iron root.” Keel nodded, walking on back from where he came. Waiting patiently, Applejack turned to Teal’c when the farmer was out of earshot. “Now tell me that don’t sound more like a pet than a person.”

Teal’c nodded. “This situation does grow more strange,” Teal’c said. “Daniel has found several newspapers in the cavern, he believes they may shed more light on what we have already found.”

“Good, because now this place is giving me the creeps.” Scanning the skies on the planet she watched as another harvester float in the distance, Applejack went for the metal tower. “Let’s help Daniel, I don’t wanna be here any longer than I want to be.”

* * *

Mollem turned to O’Neill. “You seem pensive.”

O’Neill looked up. “No, just thinking.” Sighing, O’Neill sat up a little straighter. “You’re offering a lot more than we asked for.”

Mollem nodded. “Our motives are not entirely selfless. Perhaps you offer more than you give yourself credit for?”

“ _That’s the first honest thing he’s said,_ ” Sunset thought to them all.

Carter spoke. “Access to the stargate network.”

Excitement. It finally broke through the suffocating air around Mollem and Boren. “And the promise of much more, Maj. Carter. An introduction to the advanced races that you have befriended just as the Volians introduced you to us. Your ways and culture will enrich ours.” Another lie. “The Aschen are not the natural explorers that you so obviously are. Fortified with our technology you can continue your exploration, share what you have learned.”

Faxon looked between Carter and O’Neill. “You understand, I have to present this offer to our leaders.”

Mollen finally gave what looked like a smile. “You’ll find we are a very patient people. In the meantime, I will confer with my leadership and recommend and immediate commencement of trade between worlds.” Mollem rose, and everyone around him quickly followed suit. “I look forward to our future together.”

Faxon nodded. “As do I.”

O’Neill blinked as the two Aschen left the room, leaving the four alone at the console. “Well, that was easy.”

“This was just the first stage,” Faxon said, already sounding exhausted. If you thought this was too easy, believe me, you won’t feel that way when we’re done.”

O’Neill pointed to Sunset. “So we’re the only two here that have bad feelings about this?”

Faxon nodded as he started walking toward the teleporter. “Yes.”

O’Neill shrugged. “Just checking.” “ _Sunset, what’ve you got?_ ”

“ _They can’t be trusted O’Neill,_ ” Sunset thought. “ _They were looking down on you all through the whole meeting. This didn’t even feel like a negotiation, it felt more like they were mocking us through the whole thing._ ”

Carter shrugged. “ _Actually this was one of the more productive meetings we’ve ever had with another planet._ ” Sunset let out a groan as she followed them back to the transporter.

* * *

Safely back down in the cabin, Daniel paused. “Here’s something. The headline says something about a pandemic, I can’t translate this word, maybe fever. Assuming the Aschen are the newcomers in this article they provided a, can’t translate that word either, it appears to be some sort of vaccine. The Volian people were immensely grateful.”

Teal’c looked over. “Which serves to prove that the Aschen are honorable?”

“We vaccinate farm animals and pets too,” Applejack pointed out.

“All it proves was that the city was abandoned sometime after they made contact with the Aschen.” Daniel looked around the cavern uncomfortably. “Cities are usually abandoned when civilizations fall.”

Teal’c paused. “Or their populations are wiped out.”

Daniel looked up from the newspapers. “What are you thinking Teal’c?”

“Zafiah,” Teal’c said quietly. “His planet was left abandoned as well.”

Applejack’s eyes narrowed. “Another empty planet?”

“One denied to others by the actions of the race that previously inhabited it,” Teal’c said. “Their last magazine mentioned sterilization.”

Daniel thought for a second. “I’ll need to reread these at the SGC, it may be that whatever happened was a complete coincidence to the Aschen arrival.”

Applejack grunted. “Daniel, I get that you need to make sure of things, but right now there’s a lot of things that don’t add up if you keep thinking the Aschen are good people.”

“Well we need to talk to Sunset and Jack once they’re done with the negotiations,” Daniel said. “I’ll keep reading over these, hopefully we’ll find something else that sheds some light on all this.” Applejack sighed, leaning up against the metal beam to the surface. Daniel kept carefully leafing through the papers, scanning the headlines until he froze. “Here. The vaccine had a side effect, I don’t know what. It might be Aschen, but it was big news around here.”

Applejack came over as Teal’c peered over the headline. “How do you know this Daniel Jackson?”

Daniel ran his finger along the headline. “Well it’s right here in big black letters, ‘Aschen vaccine causes’ something. Don’t know what, but I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Teal’c stared at the pictures on the front page. “These pictures appear to be of people celebrating.”

Daniel cringed. “I don’t think they’re celebrating, I think they’re rioting.”

The radios crackled. “ _Daniel? Teal’c? AJ?_ ”

Daniel grabbed his radio. “We’re in an underground cavern. Do the Aschen know we’re here?”

“ _Negative. Keel said you were digging a hole around here?_ ”

“Yeah, um, stay put, we’ll come to you.” Gathering up the newspaper tubes, Daniel handed several to Applejack and Teal’c. “Just for once I’d like to be wrong about something.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

SG-1, Sunset, Applejack, and Rarity sat at the conference table with Gen. Hammond as Daniel spoke on the papers he found using a small projector. “Okay, here’s what we know. Approximately two hundred years ago, the Volians were a thriving urban civilization approximating turn of the century North America in terms of technology.”

Carter shook her head. “That wasn’t very long ago.” Daniel nodded.

Gen. Hammond spoke up. “What happened to them?”

“Well, all we know is that there was a flu pandemic similar to the one that hit Earth in 1918, killing over twenty million. Now, this is where the Aschen come in.”

O’Neill looked up. “Through the stargate?”

“Actually in ships, the Volian gate wasn’t discovered until years after. They befriended the Volians, offered a vaccine for the pandemic, and saved their world. By all accounts the Aschen were heroes and their friendship lasted for years. Then something happened.”

“The riots,” Applejack said. “Like on the front of the newspaper you found.”

Teal’c shook his head. “We found no evidence of battle.”

“Well I found one clue here,” Daniel said, swapping out the newspaper headlines. “This word is loosely vaccine, medicine, drug, followed by ‘from the newcomers’, followed by…some word I can’t translate. Now, this was the latest issue of the paper I could find, which means either that the paper shut down or was shut down the very next day.”

Carter blinked. “Vaccine causes what?”

“Well something came to mind,” Daniel said, turning off the projector and slipping the papers back into their tubes. “Remember the first time Al and May came on a mission with us?”

“Zafiah,” Teal’c said. “His planet was found depopulated, their cities abandoned.”

Gen. Hammond sat up a little straighter. “And you think the Aschen caused this?”

“It could be confirmed if we place the planet we found those ruins on within the three hundred light years of P4C-970 sir,” Carter said. “That would place two worlds where we’ve found abandoned cities within the range of their stargate.”

“And there’s the evidence Keel gave us,” Applejack said. “I don’t know about farmers sir, but they act more like pets as far as I can tell. The Aschen take care of everything except raising the crops, why they even raise Volian orphans and then turn them out to work the fields when they’re grown.”

“Then there’s what I picked up sir,” Sunset argued. “The Volians don’t see us as friends or equals, they just see us as obstacles. They had nothing but contempt for us the second we met them, and all through the meeting it just kept getting worse.”

“Unfortunately those were still your own personal thoughts Ms. Shimmer,” Gen. Hammond said, looking apologetic. “I can’t give what you felt as evidence.”

Sunset seemed to deflate until her eyes popped open. “General, take my hand and I’ll show you.” Gen. Hammond blinked, but slowly reached out and took Sunset’s hand. In a second his eyes went wide and just as soon as he took it he quickly pulled back, his breathing suddenly faster. “You see?” Gen. Hammond nodded.

“Well, if that doesn’t convince you,” O’Neill said, looking at the table. “General, you have to speak to the president.”

“I just tried,” Gen. Hammond said, slowing his breathing again. “He’s being briefed by the ambassador and won’t take my calls.”

O’Neill leaned back in his chair. “Sir, I never did cash in on that open invitation to visit the White House. Remember? Last time we saved the world?” He turned to Sunset. “I’m pretty sure a plus one is implied with those types of invites.”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “A flight will take you to DC first thing, get yourself and Ms. Shimmer prepared. Dr. Jackson, I want you to work on that translation, take down everything you find.”

Applejack held up a hand. “What about us sir?”

“You both stay here, Ms. Shimmer will be more than enough to convince the president.” Gen. Hammond turned to her. “Show him after you’ve introduced yourself.”

As everyone left, Applejack waited behind. “Gen. Hammond, can I ask you something?” Hammond nodded. “Sir, you and I both know that the Aschen aren’t trustworthy.”

“I agree personally,” Hammond said, rising and motioning Applejack to join him in his office. “But the fact of the matter is that I take my orders from the Pentagon, and the Pentagon takes orders from the president.”

“So why even bother sending Col. O’Neill and Sunset,” Applejack said. “Sounds like the president has made his decision already.”

“His decision can change with enough effort and evidence,” Gen. Hammond said, trying to shake what he saw out of his head. “Ms. Shimmer’s demonstration just now is more than enough evidence in my eyes.”

Applejack sat back in the seat before Gen. Hammond’s desk. “I still don’t get it though. What happens if they let the Aschen come to Earth and things go wrong? This could be worse than the Goa’uld attacking.”

Gen. Hammond nodded, leaning back in his chair. “Truthfully, I can’t blame the president for feeling frustrated. Between the advanced races we’ve already encountered and the discoveries made in the multiverse we’re starting to appear as if we aren’t doing our jobs properly.”

Applejack groaned. “I thought we’d already brought back plenty, and the problem was we had to make it look like y’all were discovering it. Now they want it as soon as we find it? Someone needs to make up their minds.”

Gen. Hammond sighed, looking less like a general and more a tired man with multiple worlds on his shoulders. “How I wish that were the case. Unfortunately we’re facing a crisis of time, the Goa’uld have more of it to work with than we do. If they somehow do manage to unite, we’ll need weapons capable of taking them out. Four-man SG teams won’t be enough anymore.”

“So basically we either just throw secrecy out the window and risk the entire planet going into a panic, or we keep it all secret and have to deal with a bunch of crazy of men who want the impossible.”

Gen. Hammond chuckled. “You should see things during an election year.” Letting out a sigh, he smiled. “So, your family still runs its own farm?”

Applejack nodded. “Yes sir. Only twenty acres now, but we make it work with Big Mac running things and Granny Smith’s recipes.”

“Any horses?”

Applejack slapped her knee. “Five of the finest horses you’ll ever meet in any dimension sir.”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “I have two out here myself, my wife used to ride with me but I couldn’t bear to sell hers when she passed. After this is over, I’d appreciate having a partner around the next time I go riding with my granddaughters when they visit.”

Applejack laughed. “That’ll be as great as when it’s cider season sir. Depending on when this all wraps up I’ll be more’n happy to join you and your granddaughters.” Gen. Hammond gave the first genuine smile Applejack had seen on him since they arrived.

There was a knock at the door. “Come in.”

Harriman opened the door. “Sir, we’ve just confirmed that the abandoned planet SG-1 and MV-2 found is within the three hundred light years.”

The smile vanished. “Get that information to Col. O’Neill before he leaves the base.”

“Already done sir.”

As Harriman left, Applejack sat up again. “So what now?”

“Now, we do the only thing we can,” Gen. Hammond said. “We wait.”

* * *

Twilight hummed to herself, happily strolling through the halls between classes to stop at her locker. The next period was history, and while it was never too difficult for her she still wanted to make sure she kept pace with the lessons. Gathering her things, she quickly set back through the halls.

Rounding a corner, she saw Flash. “Hey Flash, how’s it going?”

The rocker returned her smile. “Oh, hey Twilight. Not traveling through any portals this week?”

Twilight giggled. “No, not for a while at least. Korra’s been a big help though, I really feel like I’m getting stronger. Yesterday I even managed to do two pull ups!”

Flash grinned. “Well look at you, getting all strong and tough,” he said, playfully giving her a gentle punch on the shoulder. “No one’s gonna mess with you once you’re back out there.”

“I just hope no one wants to mess with me,” Twilight said, rolling her eyes. “Some of these dimensions are crazy. Can you believe that all some of them do to solve their problems is use violence?” She threw up her hands. “I mean who even thinks like that!”

“Wow, and I thought the world full of ponies was crazy enough,” Flash said. “Still, at least you’re part of this group right? It’s sounds like they’re all really helping you all.”

“Oh you’re not kidding,” Twilight said. “Between Sam helping us research magic using scientific principles and Prof. Winston’s practical application of what we can uncover, the very fabric of reality is there to understand.”

Flash blinked. “Wow. That’s…a lot to take in.”

“I know!” Twilight’s smile was infectious enough make Flash bring his own back. “I can’t wait to go back on a mission again, imagine what we’ll find.”

Flash laughed, but when he looked down the hallway he looked worried. “Speak of what you’ll find, you might want to look down the hall Twilight.”

Twilight turned and saw Fluttershy walking toward them, head down and face impassive. “Oh boy. Flash, should I be worried?”

“Well everyone’s been talking about how Fluttershy seems different lately,” Flash said. “She’s been a lot quieter lately, and after school she just goes right to the animal shelter.”

Twilight gripped her books a little tighter. “Oh no. I’d better go talk to her. Can you wait for me a second?” Flash nodded, and Twilight went up to Fluttershy. “Hey Fluttershy.”

Fluttershy barely looked up. “Oh, hi Twilight.”

Twilight tried to keep her smile up as Fluttershy kept walking past. “So, what’s up?”

“Class,” Fluttershy said, looking down as she walked by. “I’m going to be late if I don’t go. Goodbye Twilight.”

Twilight blinked as Fluttershy kept walking. She tried to reach out for Fluttershy, but something held her back. It was Fluttershy’s eyes, mainly the fact that there was no light in them. She just went on her way down the halls, ignoring everyone around her. “Flash, how long has she been like this?”

“The past three weeks,” Flash said. “What happened when she was out the last time?”

Twilight shook her head. “I don’t think I know how to answer that Flash.”

* * *

After a quick rest at Andrews and being loaded into a limo for the drive after being put into a simple black jacket and skirt, Sunset grinned as O’Neill scribbled at his notes in his dress uniform. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you actually take things so seriously, colonel.”

O’Neill didn’t look up. “Mock me Sunset, I’ll make it so you have to go out with Parker and his team next mission.”

Sunset leaned into her seat. “So, do you think the president will really listen to us on this?”

“If he doesn’t, I’ll owe Teal’c thirty bucks.” When he looked up, Sunset noticed he was confused and pointing. “Uh, driver? Pennsylvania Ave. is that way.”

The driver just looked into the rearview mirror. “We’re picking up another passenger sir.”

“ _O’Neill?_ ”

“ _Easy Sunset,_ ” O’Neill said, still somehow mentally calm. “ _Hopefully we get a blonde CIA agent._ ” The door to the limo opened, and Sunset learned a new word as an older and familiar face entered the back of the limo; “ _Fuck._ ”

“Col. Starsky,” Sen. Kinsey said, smiling as he sat down in a seat across from the door. “Or is it Hutch, I can never tell. And who’s the little intern with you?”

Sunset glared at Kinsey as O’Neill took the lead. “Kinsey, what are you doing here?”

“I know this is a little more upscale than you’re used to,” he said, reaching for a decanter of scotch that was already in the back of the limo along with a glass. “I wanted a comfortable place to talk.” Smiling, he poured a glass and held it out. “Drink?”

O’Neill was stone-faced. “We have an appointment.”

Kinsey chuckled as he took the drink for himself. “No, you don’t. You should’ve heard the president when he heard you were coming to change his mind. Man, oh, man he can be cruel.”

“ _He’s lying,_ ” Sunset thought. “ _Something about this is a lie O’Neill._ ”

O’Neill rolled his eyes. “The treaty’s a mistake.”

Kinsey shook his head as he sipped his drink. “The SGC recommended it in the first place.”

“We were wrong.”

Kinsey smiled as he savored the scotch. “Hell, it was worth it just to hear you say that. Let me tell you what it comes down to,” he said, turning to face O’Neill and Sunset. “Colonel, those of us who actually have been voted into office would like the opportunity to make the damn decisions about the governments we make treaties with.”

Sunset nearly jumped out of her seat. “Then you’d wind up like Volia!”

Kinsey glared at Sunset. “And what do you know? I remember your two friends from the hearing; children are trying to tell us what to do, children who aren’t even from our same reality.”

O’Neill tried to take control back. “You don’t have all the information.”

“I know about the note,” Kinsey said, taking another sip. “We’ve got these experts who know these things. They tell me that the ink on your note was a new, biodegradable something or other that hasn’t quite been invented yet.”

“ _Sunset?_ ”

“ _He’s not lying._ ”

O’Neill glared at Kinsey. “What’s your point?”

“What’s the future really like, colonel? You can tell me.”

O’Neill sighed. “As far as I know it hasn’t happened yet.” Sunset grinned.

“But it has for you,” Kinsey said, leaning forward with a sudden gleam in his eyes that unnerved Sunset. “Hell, you’ve been back in time, forward in time, you’ve seen it all. I just wonder how things will turn out.” His voice grew dark. “You know, without you being a hero anymore.”

Sunset felt a spike of anger from O’Neill. “This has nothing to do with me-”

“And I wonder how far you’d go to stop me from becoming president of the United States.”

Sunset shook her head. “That’s what you think this is about? We’re trying to stop the Aschen from wiping out the entire planet and turning it into a farm!”

Kinsey glared at Sunset, pointing an accusatory finger at her. “Well why don’t you tell me why we haven’t gotten any actual assistance from our self-proclaimed allies? I’ve never personally seen any of these allies from other worlds, and the MVTF seems to be just fine hoarding whatever they have for their own.”

“Half of it can’t be replicated,” Sunset said, ignoring O’Neill’s constant thoughts telling her to shut up. “And the rest of it would raise too many questions, you’d reveal everything to the world before people might be ready to understand what it is you have.”

Kinsey sneered at Sunset. “You are a child, you are not going to dictate the policies of this government or how it pursues its diplomatic efforts. I don’t know how you convinced Gen. Hammond to go along with this farce, but here the people of this country elect us to make the decisions regarding who we can and can’t trust.” Kinsey leaned back in his seat. “We are looking at a means to finally end diseases that have ravaged our planet for millennia, to end cancer and AIDS and even the common cold. You want to take that away from our people colonel?”

O’Neill tried to speak up again. “Kinsey, you’re in way over your head.”

Kinsey shook his head. “Am I? This is a political matter now colonel, which will require bilateral approval. And that is why the president put me in charge of the next step of negotiations.” Sunset cringed. It was like being back in the harvester; the air was thick with contempt as Kinsey pressed the intercom. “Driver, stop at the Athletic Club please?” As the car slowed, Kinsey went back to smiling at O’Neill. “Oh you’ll get your invitation to the White House soon enough colonel. Just not tonight.”

As Kinsey leaned back to the intercom, Sunset thought to O’Neill. “ _I can show him, it’ll have the same effect as when I showed Gen. Hammond._ ”

O’Neill shook it off. “ _Are you kidding, show him that? He’ll just convince himself it was you making the whole memory up, that you’re trying to intimidate him._ ”

As the car cruised to a stop, Kinsey gave a condescending smile to the two before stepping out of the car before they drove away. After five minutes, Sunset finally spoke. “This must be what the Aschen do. They count on people being vain enough to want to be seen as heroes, and then swoop in to seize control.”

O’Neill sighed as he tossed his notes away. “Sunset, you gotta leave it be.”

“How can I, he’s gonna get this whole planet destroyed!” Sunset pointed back at where Kinsey had gotten out with her eyes afire. “He’s just using the idea of saving the population as a cover, you and I both know he’s lying. We have to get to the White House somehow.”

“That’s not how it works Sunset,” O’Neill said, tiredly rubbing at his eyes. “Kinsey’s got the president’s ear, unless we can change Faxon’s mind there’s nothing to do.”

Sunset’s balled her fists. “So we just sit back and let our planet just become another farm for the Aschen.”

O’Neill shrugged. “Maybe they’ll let me keep fishing.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Gen. Hammond sighed as he looked up at SG-1 and the three high school girls. “Apparently we have agreed to make a token gesture of our good faith. Ambassador Faxon will deliver it personally and return with an Aschen delegation to meet with Sen. Kinsey.”

The entire table seemed to deflate as Carter spoke up. “We’re actually going through with this?”

Hammond nodded. “I’m told we’re proceeding with caution.”

Daniel didn’t look up from the table. “What are we offering?”

“A number of gate coordinates.”

O’Neill leaned back. “There goes the neighborhood.”

“Ambassador Faxon has asked that Col. O’Neill and Maj. Carter accompany him to meet with the Aschen.”

Carter looked up as O’Neill spoke. “I thought we were out of it.”

“Apparently he insisted,” Hammond said. “Sen. Kinsey agreed, but only to Maj. Carter. Which presents us with a window of opportunity.”

Carter nodded. “What can I do?”

“Force their hand somehow,” Hammond said. “We know two worlds within their reach that were depopulated, that’s as close to actionable intelligence as we’ll probably get.”

Teal’c spoke up. “If we accuse them directly, they may simply lie.”

“We don’t have to,” Daniel said, scribbling down on a piece of paper. “I have an idea. I compared the language we found on Volia to the one we found on Zafiah’s planet, some of the vowels had been swapped around but the word we’re looking for remained pretty much the same.” He handed the paper to Sam. “Sterility. Aschen vaccine causes sterility. Ask the Aschen what that word means, and if that’s their answer we’ll have them.”

Rarity shook her head. “Wait, I thought that the Aschen were getting gate coordinates. They can still go through the galaxy, wreaking havoc on anyone they find.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” Gen. Hammond said with a grin. “I’ve prepared two separate sets of coordinates; one leading to planets we’ve already explored that have no intelligent life on them. The other are several worlds we consider to be not worth the risk.”

O’Neill looked up. “May we ask for an example sir?”

“The first address leads to a black hole,” Gen. Hammond said, a mischievous glint in his eye. “With contingencies if they somehow manage to avert disaster after that.”

Sunset shook her head. “That won’t stop Kinsey though. He thinks we’re trying to stop him from becoming the president, and it feels like he’ll do anything to get to that point. We need someone else to help us. There’s gotta be someone else who’s friendly to us, right?”

Carter thought for a second. “There might be someone after all sir. Sen. Leahy.”

Hammond blinked. “From Vermont?”

“He was willing to accept that the MVTF was valuable, he even has a rough understanding on how the multiverse works.” Carter paused. “Granted it’s through reading comic books, but he still grasps the principles behind it.”

“Then he’s the one I'll try to convince,” Sunset said. “If I can talk to Sen. Leahy, show him what I’ve seen and felt, he might be able to convince the other senators we can’t trust the Aschen.”

“I’ll call his office immediately,” Gen. Hammond said. “In the meantime, major, while the ambassador requested you I can’t order you to do this.”

“I know sir,” Carter said, looking up with determination. “When do we leave?”

* * *

A day later, Gen. Hammond stood in the control room overlooking the gate room as Sen. Kinsey stood next to him while Harriman called out the dialing sequence. “Historic day, general.”

Hammond didn’t react. “Let’s hope so, senator.”

Kinsey’s grin got wider. “Actually I was referring to your retirement.”

Toward the back of the room, Applejack balled her fist. “C’mon, one punch ain’t gonna do him any real harm.”

Rarity quickly grabbed Applejack’s arm. “As much as I detest the man’s choice of words, never mind his ties, we can’t do anything Applejack.”

“You heard him bad-mouthing Gen. Hammond,” Applejack said. “We’re supposed to just let him get away with that?”

“We already have a plan in place remember,” Rarity pointed out. “Do you really want to put that in jeopardy because you lost your temper?”

Applejack huffed. “It still ain’t right, and you know it.”

“Well we just have to hope Sunset can meet with Sen. Leahy in time,” Rarity said. “Otherwise this could be the last time we go to the SGC.”

Applejack watched as Carter and Faxon went up the ramp and through the gate, the wormhole cutting out a second after. “And now we wait,” Applejack said. “What now?”

“Technically we aren’t part of any mission or task,” Rarity said. “I suppose all we can do is go to the diner for a bit.”

“Go to the diner,” Applejack grumbled as she let Rarity lead the way out of the control room. “Well at least Rainbow ain’t here. That girl, she’d probably have made the gate just to make sure she could help however she wanted instead of making sure the plan was right.”

“Well it’s a period of adjustment,” Rarity said. “We just need to focus on helping how we can.”

A short ride on the shuttle later, the two hopped off and went into the diner to see several airmen and civilian staff of the SGC already inside. Cass was fiddling with the remote for the TV on the ceiling, angrily pressing buttons trying to adjust the brightness. “Hey Ms. Hamada, how’re you doing?”

“Oh, hey girls,” Cass said, tossing the remote onto the counter as an overly-bright old movie of a group of people gathered around a block of ice played. “Ugh, how is it this thing isn’t as good as my TV back home and it’s giving me twice as much trouble.”

Applejack shrugged as she and Rarity settled in at the counter. “Well at least nothing important’s on. So, what’s going on here?”

“Oh, usual,” Cass said as she walked over with a notepad ready. “Col. O’Neill keeps asking about a pinball machine though. Don’t know why, no one plays those anymore in San Fransokyo.”

Rarity shrugged. “Well the colonel has his own opinion on things, I suppose there’s nothing we can do about it. After all, he’s saved this world how many times? A little eccentricity must be expected.” Sighing, Rarity looked over the walls of the diner. “Hmmm. Do you think I could start putting pictures up in here?”

Cass shrugged. “I guess, as long as there’s nothing classified in them. Seriously, it’s ridiculous how hung up they are on secrecy. I mean they asked me if I had any foreign ties to hostile governments.” Cass shrugged. “Can you believe that?”

Applejack shrugged. “Well, someone has to worry about this right?” The door opened, and Mercy walked into the diner carrying a small case. “Oh, hey doc. What’re you here for?”

“Stopping in to get some documents on Cpl. Oland’s situation,” Mercy said, standing at the counter. “Can I please get a chicken breast sandwich?”

As Cass scribbled down the order, Rarity leaned toward Mercy and smiled. “Oh, why Dr. Ziegler, you did a masterful job I must say.”

Mercy blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Oh, why your foundation,” Rarity said. “It’s perfectly applied, I almost didn’t notice it.”

Mercy blinked, and Applejack’s eyebrow went up as Mercy’s eyes seemed to freeze for a second. “Thank you, I guess your skills really are that good.”

Rarity chuckled. “Oh, well, thank you darling.”

The phone rang. “Cheyenne Diner, Cass speaking, how can I-” She froze and looked to the girls. “Maj. Carter’s back, Gen. Hammond wants you both up there now.”

Getting a ride from one of the airmen, the two girls rushed back into the conference room to see Ambassador Faxon staring at the table in stunned silence next to a concerned Maj. Carter. “What happened, is anyone hurt?”

“No, thank God, everyone is fine,” Gen. Hammond said, motioning for the two to sit down. “Major?”

“When we asked the Aschen to translate what Daniel wrote they knew it, but Mollem caught on. He tried to imprison us in the harvester but we escaped with my recall.”

“And we’ve stricken P4C-970 from our dialing system, as well as any world within three hundred light years.” Gen. Hammond sighed. “Unfortunately, this is only the start of a possibly bigger problem.”

Sunset looked over at her friends. “Sen. Kinsey’s furious, he wants to launch an investigation. I have my appointment with Sen. Leahy tomorrow, we need to go to Washington before Kinsey can…” Sunset paused. “What was that saying you used again Daniel?”

“Poison the well,” Daniel answered. “I’ve managed to compile everything you’ll need into a single packet, once Sen. Leahy reads it hopefully we’ll have won him over.”

“And with him several other senators,” Hammond said. “Kinsey won’t be able to bully his way through this once we have our case reason. Dr. Jackson, I want you to accompany Sunset and make sure she doesn’t get wrapped up in any schemes by Kinsey or the NID. If anything happens like what happened with Ms. McGarden and her teammates, recall back to the SGC at once.”

“We’ll go back and tell Principal Celestia what’s happening then,” Applejack said. “Last thing she’ll want as a surprise is the president asking why a treaty got torn up because of us.”

O’Neill spoke up. “Much as I’m loathe to be the voice of bad tidings, we’re taking a bit of a risk aren’t we? Kinsey’s got the right connections to make all of our lives hell, and he already locked us down to stay here while the MVTF keeps dealing with problems out there. What happens if he can convince them that the teams are the reason this treaty fell through?”

Gen. Hammond turned to Sunset. “Show Sens. Leahy what you showed me. If I’m right, they’ll understand why the deal with the Aschen had to be terminated.”

O’Neill shrugged. “And hey, give either one of them a heart attack, we have a way to deal with Kinsey.”

* * *

Stepping off the plane onto the tarmac at Andrews the next morning, Sunset followed Daniel to a waiting Air Force car that set off the second they got inside (After Sunset made sure to check the driver wasn’t some random man but instead a very confused airman). It was a swift drive to the city, and again Sunset was greeted with the sight of the city coming into view; the Jefferson Memorial standing out in the water, the Washington Monument standing high as the only real part of the skyline worth remembering. “Daniel, be honest with me. Do we really have a chance at convincing any of the senators?”

Daniel shrugged. “Gen. Hammond wouldn’t have approved if he didn’t think there was a chance. Plus, technically you and I are civilian consultants so we don’t have to worry about running into any problems with the chain of command.”

“That’s presuming Kinsey hasn’t made his moves yet.” Sighing, Sunset stared out at the city as they approached over the bridge into the city proper. “I just don’t understand it, what does Kinsey really want? It’s like he wants to pretend there isn’t any risk at all.”

“Well remember we just came out of the Cold War and now we have to hunt down terrorists, as much as I detest Kinsey the rest of the committee is probably concerned that we may need to have weapons or equipment capable of stopping new threats.” Daniel watched as the car passed into the city over the Potomac. “There’s no single good ruler to try and stop what’s happening.”

Sunset sighed. “So it’s just a question of what’s the lesser bad?”

“Lesser evil, Sunset. Lesser evil.”

Sunset looked on as the two drove up to the Russell Senate building; a gray sprawling building still in shadow from the pre-dawn sky. “Now we’re going to see Sen. Patrick Leahy, and apparently we’re also meeting Sen. John McCain here as well. I don’t know much about how they see Kinsey but the two of them are apparently relatively reasonable when it comes to these types of decisions.” Sunset nodded, going through a quick security check. The men at the front of the building looked on edge, and she didn’t need her magic to know that everyone was nervous. Checking a board with names, they swiftly followed the hall to the stairs, the corridor echoing with their footsteps as they went to the second floor. Hurrying through the empty halls, saw a young woman in a dark blue dress waiting outside one of the doors. “Dr. Jackson and Ms. Shimmer?” Daniel nodded. “The senators are waiting for you.” Following the woman through a small work space for the staff, she fell in behind Daniel as the office door opened up.

Sunset walked in to see two older men; both were bald, what hair they had left had gone white. The one behind the wooden desk was tall, with a pair of glasses that made him look like a scholar. The other sitting on a couch next to the desk had a rounder face, with a grin that implied he liked making a little trouble ever so often. The room was simple, like Gen. Hammond’s office; a bookshelf, an oak desk, and green leather seats atop thick carpet.

“Ms. Shimmer,” the man behind the desk said. “Patrick Leahy. The gentleman on the couch is my colleague on the other side of the aisle.”

“John McCain,” the man with the round face said, his eyes sparkling a little. “It’s a pleasure to meet another member of MV-7, I enjoyed Ms. Pie’s lecture on magic.” He chuckled as he shook Sunset’s hand. “Even if I didn’t understand half of it.”

Sunset smiled a little as she took a seat on the opposite couch; Daniel stood awkwardly by the door. “Yeah, Pinkie Pie can do that to people sometimes.” The room was warm; both men looked at her expectantly, but not like Sen. Kinsey. They were willing to listen. “I’ll be honest, I don’t understand what’s going on with Sen. Kinsey.”

“Sen. Kinsey is a man who made his career off of strengthening the United States,” McCain said, leaning back on the couch. “His policy is that anything necessary to build our country militarily is to be pursued immediately.”

“And it’s a sentiment that those who know about the Goa’uld are inclined to agree with,” Leahy mentioned. “We are willing to accept that there are technologies we aren’t ready for. What we need right now is firm proof that the Aschen truly couldn’t be trusted. If we aren’t going to be able to fight the Goa’uld equally then we’ll be forced to debate revealing the stargate program anyway.”

Sunset blinked. “But I thought the stargate was classified no matter what.”

Daniel sighed. “Afghanistan.”

McCain nodded. “Even with the fighting against the Taliban government succeeding we still have Al Qaeda in the Mideast, Africa, Southeast Asia.”

“Then you remember that Afghanistan is a rats nest, literally a graveyard of empires,” Leahy said. “And we have to decide where our resources go. The Aschen represented a firm technological defense against the Goa’uld, turning down what looked like an open and fair alliance needs answers in the Appropriations Committee.”

Sunset nodded. “I do have a way to show you both what the Aschen were thinking. You both know I can sense emotions and show other people memories, right?” The two men nodded, and Sunset held out her hands.

Leahy shook his head as McCain stood, reaching for Sunset’s right hand. “Try anything once, I guess.” Both men took Sunset’s hands, and a second later pulled back. Leahy was shocked, stumbling back into his chair as he ripped his glasses off trying to blink away what he’d just seen. McCain went backwards into the couch, letting out a long gasp. “They really do not like us.”

“Those were the exact emotions I felt when I was present at the negotiations,” Sunset said. “Everything you saw and felt is what I saw and felt. The Aschen aren’t friends, sirs, they’re just looking for more farmland.”

“We found another planet that suffered a similar mass depopulation event, roughly fifty years ago,” Daniel said, opening up the case he’d brought with him and handing a folder to Leahy. “The planet’s population had decided that they would create a weapon that would deny their world to the Aschen, even after destroying it we didn’t want to risk anything else that might do damage and so Gen. Hammond struck the gate from the dialing system.”

Leahy nodded, putting his glasses back on as he started to read. “That was enlightening Ms. Shimmer.” Shaking off the image and emotion, the senator did his best to go back to being a dignified political leader. “Unfortunately, that isn’t enough.”

“Of course sir, we’ll…” Sunset blinked. “Did you just say isn’t enough?”

“We have a war on terrorism that’s becoming increasingly global, China is seeking to take a dominant position on the world stage, and the Russians might go any way but the one we need them to.” McCain evidently had recovered much faster than Leahy. “Add in the Goa’uld and the Brotherhood and we don’t have many options if we can’t use much of the technology the MVTF has given us to study.”

Sunset seemed to deflate rapidly. “I don’t understand, you both know that we couldn’t trust the Aschen.”

“Because we know the context and the details,” Leahy said, his tone that of a patient grandfather teaching their grandchild. “Your information said that you were a student of the leader of the nation you originally came from, correct?” Sunset nodded. “Did you ever see her negotiate treaties? Handle domestic issues that arose?”

Sunset nodded. “Of course. One time she had to handle a panic in Fillydelphia when they were claiming there was a shortage of chocolate for the bakeries.” She paused. “And I’m realizing how simple and unimportant that must sound compared to everything.”

Leahy gave a small smile. “I’m a little envious actually, I wish that were the kind of problem we have to deal with on a daily basis.”

“You’d have to explain to everyone with the level of classification that knows about this with the same technique you just showed us,” McCain said. “How long do you think that would take? Even if we somehow managed to gather them together in one place-”

“An impossibility given that if such a thing were to happen our own planetary enemies would have questions,” Leahy added.

“You’d only be able to show two at a time, and the numbers count as dozens.” McCain shook his head. “It isn’t practical, what you need to do is make a compelling argument for the Appropriations Committee to agree that the threat from the Aschen outweighed their technologies.”

Sunset nodded. “Fine, then we do that. We have the evidence of two worlds that were wiped out by them, isn’t that enough?”

Leahy shook his head. “Several of the senators would argue that knowing what the Aschen have tried would give us the ability to gain the advantage over them.”

Sunset blinked. “We know what happened to the Volians isn’t good enough? And what Daniel said happened to Zafia’s planet?”

“Meaning that we can turn down any vaccines or other medicinal assistance while still keeping their weapons,” McCain said.

“What about their treatment of the Volians,” Sunset said. “They don’t treat them like equals, they’re just servants that tend their farms.”

“Meaning that we don’t need to join the Aschen Confederation and instead act as partners who still gain access to their weapons.” Leahy’s smile shrank, and Sunset sensed that he was growing sad. “You need to bring some heavier facts to bear, or give us an alternative.”

“What about the lacrima,” Daniel said, holding up his right wrist. “I mean that’s evidence enough we’re getting assistance isn’t it?”

“For the SGC yes,” McCain said. “What about our special operations forces? The ability to use that kind of technology would enable our people to operate behind enemy lines for months, no need to constantly resupply except in extreme circumstances.”

“Never mind what would happen if that technology was discovered by our enemies,” Daniel said. He flinched a little when Sunset glared at him. “Well think about it Sunset, how do we explain that any of our dead or captured troops are carrying crystals that can make ammunition appear out of them?”

Sunset sighed. “We can’t.”

“Now we do know that the weapons from MV-4’s home dimension are relatively compatible with our technical understanding,” McCain said. “I read they technical specifications, from what I can tell they’re more than compatible with what we’re predicting are the next generation of small arms.”

Daniel nodded. “That is true senator, I think the issue in this case is manufacture. Unless there’s a company we can trust we can’t exactly begin putting these out into the field.” He paused. “Can we?”

“Son, you’re so focused on what’s up in outer space you have no idea what’s on this planet.” McCain’s grin started to grow. “Our intelligence has been tracking what the Chinese and Russians have been doing, the Russians especially since they have their own stargate now. They’re making rapid advances of their own, advances we need to move on before it’s too late.”

Sunset gasped. “Does that mean the Chinese have a stargate too?”

McCain shook his head. “No, no they don’t. What I’m saying is that the Chinese have some advanced intelligence capabilities, eventually someone will find something.”

“To say nothing about our allies,” Leahy said. “They’re occupied for now, but eventually they’ll go back to keeping track of what we’re doing.”

Sunset ran the statement through her head again. “Sir, I thought you said allies.”

“I did,” Leahy said, almost like he was talking about the weather outside. “Just because we’re allies with each other doesn’t mean we’re not keeping tabs on what the other is doing.”

Sunset let out a groan. “I’m never gonna understand this place.”

McCain chuckled. “If you do, please make sure to give us a call.”

Leahy checked his watch and rose. “The committee is having a meeting regarding the matter. Kinsey wants to order Gen. Hammond to go back, to try and make a formal apology to the Aschen and to restart negotiations.”

Daniel’s eyes went wide. “Is it safe to say the majority of the committee won’t fall for this?” Neither man answered. “Oh good, that’s comforting.”

“We’ll try to help them see what Ms. Shimmer alerted us to,” Leahy said, rising from his desk and buttoning his coat. “What we need is evidence that the MVTF is willing to assist us with more than just going into action alongside our own teams.”

Sunset reached out, but there was no anger or resentment in either man. Both were absolutely sincere in promising they would at least try to convince their fellows to stop an already dangerous situation, and that they might not succeed. As McCain got up, he turned to Daniel. “Dr. Jackson, I was wondering if I could speak to you on the way?”

Sunset went for the door. “I’ll wait downstairs then.” She smiled as Daniel started to speak. “I’ll make sure to stay in the building in view of security, Daniel.” Out in the hall, McCain shook his head as Sunset walked to the stairs. “She’s got a fighter’s personality, I’ll give her that.”

“Yes, well Sunset doesn’t seem to ever take no for an answer, even if a living deity tells her so.” Daniel followed the senators toward the conference rooms. “So what is it you need to ask?”

“Your work on trying to find common connections between dimensions,” McCain said. “Have you made any progress?”

“Yes, yes sir I think I have,” Daniel said. “I don’t have my notes with me but overall it looks like for the most part a majority of what we’ve seen is a kind of convergent evolution of cultures; they just managed to hit roughly the same notes as ones in our own world.”

Leahy nodded. “And Maj. Carter’s theory on colliding universes and natural wormholes?”

“Well we’d need a way to try and predict how universes interact, she’s trying to form a model but so far we don’t have anything to work with.” Daniel shrugged. “The best we can work out is just trying to monitor the news and look for disappearances without any evidence or motive of foul play like you suggested senator.”

McCain sighed. “You’re really basing this off comic books?”

Leahy shrugged. “The aliens are proof enough things are crazy, why not go out on a limb?”

McCain grinned. “Because if you go far enough, the limb snaps.”

* * *

Sunset sat patiently on a small bench by the front of the building, watching as dozens of people in suits and professional-looking dresses passed through security, wands waving over their bodies and emptying their pockets to be checked.

There was a noise to her right, and turning Sunset saw an older man with finely-coiffed hair and an expensive suit sitting down next to her. “Sometimes I wish that the day started at nine, that way maybe I could beat the traffic for a change.” Sunset smiled politely at the man as he turned to her. “First day on the Hill?”

Sunset nodded. “Yeah. I had to talk to someone about a matter that’s pretty important, but hopefully they’ll be able to convince their fellow senators that what they know isn't a fluke.” The man nodded, looking serene as he leaned against the wall behind the bench. Sunset quickly read the emotions around the man. He was calm, placid, compared to the nervousness and anxiety of everyone else he was an island of serenity.

“So what did Leahy and McCain say about your memories?”

Sunset froze. “What did you-”

“I understand that your team is the second-youngest of the MVTF in terms of age,” the man said, not moving as he spoke. “What’s more, you personally come from a place where violence and deceit are the exceptions, not the rule. Yet here you are, trying to dictate our policies.” Sunset balled her fists, but the man’s smile widened. “This isn’t a smart place to cause an incident, especially in front of all that security and so many witnesses.”

Sunset froze, and slowly lowered her fists. “Who are you?”

“A representative of several concerned parties involved with the study of anything recovered by the SGC,” the man said. “Who are growing increasingly concerned at the effect the MVTF teams are having on the strategic concerns of the United States.”

Sunset glared at the man. “We’re trying to help, it’s why we all agreed to go on missions with SG-1.”

“And you’ve done a wonderful job of it so far,” the man said, not dropping his smile. “It’s one thing to acknowledge international treaties about weapons of mass destruction, but lately we’re wondering why our supposed allies are being so closed in regards to their own technologies.”

Sunset’s eyes narrowed. “You’re just like Kinsey, all you want is to win and put yourself on a pedestal for people to worship.”

The man shook his head. “Sen. Kinsey and I only work in the same circles, our interests simply align when it comes to the nature of the discoveries made by the SGC and all in it.”

Sunset still sensed a calm around the man, but now she was disturbed. “So what, you want to be president too?”

The man laughed. “No, the title of president is too public for my personal tastes. I’m perfectly fine remaining a man at the head of certain concerns away from the public sphere.”

“So you’re just concerned with what you get out of things,” Sunset said. “You could care less what happens to Earth.”

“Quite the contrary, my compatriots I care a great deal about what happens to Earth.” The man finally turned to face Sunset. “What we also care about is others interfering with the actions of my government.”

Sunset did her best to hold herself steady. The man’s calm had turned from a quiet refuge to a disturbing trap. “So what is it you do? What do you get out of Kinsey getting what he wants from the SGC?”

“I suppose I’m in the business of predicting the future,” the man said, still grinning. “So, the best way to predict the future is to create it.” Rising, the man started walking for the exit. “You’re in over your head, Ms. Shimmer. Best to let the adults handle things from here before you wind up in real trouble.”

Sunset rose and held out her hand. “Well at least it was a polite conversation sir.” The man smiled, and took Sunset’s hand. Only it was Sunset’s turn to be floored for a change as the man retained his same quiet, genial smile. “I…I don’t…”

“That’s quite the trick,” the man said, walking on. “Almost reminds me of all the times I’ve had to deal with problems of my own.” He paused and smiled back over his shoulder at Sunset. “If you think that’s the worst of it my dear, you have some growing up to do.”

As Sunset slumped back onto the bench, the well-manicured man walked out of the building to a waiting car, a waiting driver opening the back door for the man. There was already a more rotund, well-fed looking man inside sitting opposite the manicured man. “How did she react?”

“As expected; impudent at first, then she realized who she’s dealing with.”

“But did she change her mind?”

The manicured man shook his head. “Unfortunately, she remains intransigent. She still thinks this is a battle between good and evil.”

“She’s young,” the well-fed man said as the car drove on. “She’ll learn soon. The greater issue is Kinsey’s pressure.”

The well-manicured man nodded. “As I recall I was the one who warned all of you we were giving him too much leeway on this.” The well-fed man glared at his opposite. “Kinsey is still a useful tool, but I believe it’s time we yank the dog’s chain and remind him where his power comes from.”

“Very well,” the well-fed man said. “Col. Simmons will get his go-ahead to proceed instead.”

The well-manicured man sneered but remained silent. “ _Another rabid dog on an even longer leash._ ”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Celestia shook her head. “All of Fluttershy’s teachers are saying the same thing; she’s lethargic in class, her personality has changed considerably, and her parents even called asking if something has happened.”

Luna nodded, sitting across from her sister for their daily meeting. “What did you say?”

“That I was monitoring the situation personally,” Celestia said, voice cool as she tapped as Fluttershy’s personal record. “The problem is what Sunset mentioned, what she saw.”

Celestia nodded. “You’d think a girl so able to understand nature would be able to process death.”

“Well we both agreed one of them would break eventually,” Luna said, stone-faced as she spoke. “Can either one of us really say that we’re surprised it was her?”

“The real question is whether or not this will affect their ability to function within the MVTF.” Sighing, Celestia folded up Fluttershy’s record and went to file it away again. “We need to talk to Sunset about this when she gets back.”

“Sunset isn’t the reason for Fluttershy’s breakdown,” Luna argued. “You read the report she brought back, it was bad luck. The entire operation was plagued from the start with problems none of them could predict.”

Celestia went from the file cabinet to the window, staring out on the sports field to the side of the school. “They’ve just lost Fluttershy, but I don’t see the rest of them falling out. The bigger issue in my mind is what happens when they have to finally pull the trigger.”

“You think Pinkie Pie will break next?”

Celestia shook her head. “No, it’s Rainbow I’m worried about. Pinkie is resilient, flexible. Rainbow Dash is still too focused on being ‘awesome’.”

“Then you know what you need to tell them,” Luna said. “If another team wants to come here, so be it, as long as it’s for some kind of research purpose. We can’t risk another break.”

Celestia nodded. “I’ll go to the SGC and speak to Gen. Hammond. Can you handle the school?”

Luna grinned. “Someone has to.”

Celestia smiled, taking the GDO she’d gotten from her desk and going for the transport lacrima MV-1 had installed into the ground before the portal in the Wondercolt statue. Dialing the device and activating the circle, Celestia blinked the flash of light away to see herself transported from the front of the school to the SGC.

“ _Stand down,_ ” Gen. Hammond barked. “ _Welcome back Principal Celestia._ ”

Celestia smiled, walking past the airmen as they shouldered their rifles and up to the conference room. “Gen. Hammond.”

“Principal,” Hammond said, shaking her hand. “What brings you to the SGC? The girls still have three days here.”

“It’s about what happened to Fluttershy,” Celestia said, taking a seat at the table. “You know she suffered a traumatic experience after the mission with teams 4 and 9.”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “I agree, personally I believe that perhaps we should keep your girls from any potential combat situation that we can. Their drive is appreciated, but at this point they aren’t ready for what the rest of the MVTF encounters on a typical basis.”

Celestia sighed, relieved that Gen. Hammond agreed. “Where’s Sunset? I wanted to talk to her about this as soon as I could.”

“Ms. Shimmer is with Dr. Jackson in Washington,” Gen. Hammond said. “She wanted to present her case as to why the United States shouldn’t make any agreements with a government we encountered, it appears the government in question was trying to depopulate and conquer our own planet.”

“Is Sunset alright?”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “Truth be told, I’m more concerned about her right now than if she were on a mission.” Celestia’s eyebrow rose. “She’s dealing with politicians.”

Celestia grinned. “Applejack and Rarity told me about her trip. Sunset can be quite persuasive when she wants to be though.” In the back of her head she thought, “ _Some might even say manipulative._ ”

“Then lets hope she was persuasive enough,” Hammond said. “Do you think they’ll leave the MVTF is the question.”

Celestia shook her head. “Not on your life sir. They’re not used to everything yet, but they are committed to making sure they help whoever they consider a friend.”

“Including Ms. Shy?”

Celestia nodded. “She may need to see Col. Mackenzie, but the girls won’t leave her to suffer on her own. Fluttershy will carry on, my sister and I will make sure she’s taken care of.”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “That leaves us with the issue of what to bring from the MVTF then.”

Celestia nodded. “Sunset told me that several treaties prevent you from having satellite weapons. So it basically comes down to choices between MV-4s small arms and MV-5s vehicle designs.”

“Both present a strong chance of building our defense,” Gen. Hammond said. “At this point I honestly have to put my personal belief behind the weapons utilized by the EU. What the committee will want is out of my hands.”

Celestia thought for a moment. “Maybe we can reach other to Sunset’s home dimension? She isn’t even the strongest being to come from there, maybe asking them for help could be what you need.”

“I’d rather not until we encounter them ourselves in an official capacity,” Gen. Hammond said. “If we do, then I’ll open a dialogue. Before that I’d rather not draw any other dimension into our troubles, especially one that’s primarily made up of ponies who don’t even know what conflict is."

Celestia said nothing. Gen. Hammond was right. Pulling another universe into a war was no way to make new friends. “So how did Col. O’Neill take it when the treaty stopped?”

Gen. Hammond smiled. “Does the word ‘smug’ mean anything?”

* * *

Sunset collapsed onto her bed in the SGC; she needed a few minutes of rest after everything involving her trip to DC. Daniel had volunteered to speak with Gen. Hammond, on what had happened, but her interaction with the well-manicured man had done a number on her. Daniel hadn’t reacted when he’d heard the story, all he’d done was nod and say he’d mention it to Gen. Hammond. For now, she kicked off the shoes she’d been given and collapsed face-first onto the bed.

Ten minutes later she heard a knock on the door; voice muffled by her pillow she still managed to call out, “Come in.”

“Rough trip?” Sunset’s head shot up and turned to see Principal Celestia shutting the door as she walked in. “I just learned you got back.”

“Principal Celestia,” Sunset said, sitting up. “What happened, is everyone alright?”

“They’re fine,” Celestia said, taking a seat at the small desk in the room. “Applejack and Rarity told me where you went. What happened?”

Sunset shook her head. “I don’t know yet. I told two senators what I knew, even showed them. They still told me they might not be able to convince the other senators that working with the Aschen is a bad idea.”

Celestia nodded. “Sometimes that’s how politicians have to work. Just because they’re all part of the same government doesn’t mean they get along.”

“Well Princess Celestia would’ve never let this happen,” Sunset grumbled. “The second she knew the truth she would’ve made sure that they could never put Equestria in danger. Sen. Kinsey doesn’t care about anyone, just himself.”

Celestia knew this would hurt. “Does he?” Sunset looked up. “He’s obviously older, he’s probably married with a wife, has had some kids, maybe even grandkids.”

Sunset blinked. “But, then what about-”

“The rest of the people on Earth?” Celestia nodded. “You’re right, he probably doesn’t care about the majority of them. To him, they’re just a faceless mass of people he’ll never personally know or interact with.” Sunset still looked confused. “Can you say that you were always concerned with every single pony in Equestria?”

Sunset sighed. “No, you’re right. Still, he’s not worried about what happens to anyone else, why even bother to go into a job where you have to?”

“I can’t answer that Sunset,” Celestia said. “I never truly cared about politics, I just knew I had a job to do. Men like Kinsey have never served, so they don’t understand what it is to make judgement calls that might go against their goals.”

Sunset seemed to shrink in on herself. “So our only hope is the senators debating each other.”

Celestia put a hand on Sunset’s shoulder. “It will be alright Sunset. The question is whether you still want to carry on.”

“Of course I do,” Sunset said, looking up with a tired smile. “We signed up to help them, not run when things got too tough.”

“I know, and I’m so proud of you girls.” Celestia’s smiled faded as she pulled her hand away. “You’re the leader though. Do you know what’s happened since Fluttershy came back?”

Sunset nodded, but still looked away and nervously rubbed her arm. “I know she’s been having a rough time. Lee and Brodeur said she saw someone die in front of her. I’ve heard people at school saying she’s had trouble focusing too.”

Celestia nodded. “You need to make a decision Sunset. Either you restrict your part in the MVTF to research and safe missions, or keep putting them in the same situations as the other teams.”

Sunset leaned back, running her options through her mind. “ _I can’t make this decision without the rest of the team telling me what they think. I know what Rainbow will say, but Applejack and Rarity will probably give me answers I can work with._ ” She paused. “ _But what do I think?_ ” She looked up at Celestia. “I will talk to the girls, but I honestly think we’ll keep to research for the time being.”

Celestia smiled again. “Alright Sunset. Ready to go home?”

“Not yet,” she said. “I’m going to wait until I hear what happens with the committee.”

* * *

The committee sat around the conference table as Kinsey went on. “We were denied an investigation, and worse a military command threw off the proper authority of the government to carry out their own objectives.”

McCain shook his head. “They uncovered a credible threat and took action, under the context of a military situation Gen. Hammond utilized his authority as commander of the SGC to neutralize a threat.”

“A threat that was only suspected,” Kinsey said, pointing at McCain. “Compared to the threat of the Goa’uld that’s still out there and all the other aliens that are flying around I think it’s safe to say that they’re being quite selective of what threats they want to eliminate.”

McCain glared at Kinsey. “Are you accusing the SGC of letting the Goa’uld carry on?”

“Enough, gentlemen, enough.” Sen. Warner said, reasserting his authority as head of the committee. “We’ve read the information provided by the SGC on two planets that suffered mass depopulation events related to the Aschen. A race who, I point out, admitted to having an advanced mastery of bioweapons. Conventional warfare would only expose our forces to these diseases, even spread them back to Earth even with our knowledge of what they're capable of.”

Kinsey turned to Warner. “So we let Gen. Hammond carry out his own private war, without oversight or checks on what he is and isn’t allowed to do.”

“Ambassador Faxon has already briefed the president regarding the threat the Aschen are.” Warner paused and double-checked his notes. “Were. Given what they had been planning it is safe to say that the SGC acted with astounding clarity given what the Aschen were planning, as well as including a second set of coordinates if they were wrong.”

“So we allow the SGC to determine the fate of entire planets,” Kinsey barked, slamming a fist down on the table. “We just wiped out an entire world of people.”

“Escalation of force,” McCain said, stone faced as he glared into Kinsey. “The Aschen are confirmed as having already wiped out two worlds, leaving them active could only end in future confrontation. Given that there are Aschen spread across a confederation of worlds, I believe that overall we struck a crushing blow to a hostile power no different than when we firebombed Dresden or Tokyo.”

“Then we won’t mention the fact that some of this intelligence was gained via a method that none of us know anything about,” Kinsey said. “Sundown Shimmer-”

Leahy looked over. “Sunset.”

“Claims she gained these insights on the Aschen through mind reading? Are we really going to present those findings to the president?”

“The nature of the SG program requires an openness to what seems impossible,” Warner said, shutting the folder in front of him. “Given that her information was supported by evidence from her teammate as well as the evidence from another planet, I feel confident in calling a vote. All in favor of backing an investigation into the SGCs actions?” Five votes, including Kinsey and Inhofe. “All opposed?” Twenty-two votes, including Leahy and McCain. “Very well. I’ll give this to the president, with that concluded we need to discuss the potential of a prolonged war in Afghanistan.”

Kinsey listened, but through the rest of the meeting kept shooting hard glares at Leahy and McCain.

* * *

Sunset sat in the science lab with her friends. “That’s the whole story then. We have to decide how much more we’re going to put ourselves in danger.”

“Which is obvious going to be of course we are,” Rainbow said, living up to Sunset’s expectations exactly. “We can’t just stop after all.

Applejack pulled Rainbow back into her seat. “I’m not so wild, but Rainbow ain’t wrong. We agreed to help the MVTF. Still, after what happened to Fluttershy I’m inclined to agree. I say we cut down and have you and Twilight focus on the research.”

“I’m fine with that too,” Twilight said, holding up her hand. “I don’t want to risk any more problems then we’ve already faced. I’m fine with just helping Maj. Carter work on her research.”

Pinkie Pie nodded, still smiling. “Agreed. Just fighting people all the time isn’t any fun. I say we choose when we got out again, and when we do we make sure it’s for a party!”

Sunset smiled. “Alright, I’ll go to the SGC and tell Gen. Hammond. That still leaves us with something else to worry about though.”

Rarity nodded. “Fluttershy. I’ve been asking around the school, everyone agrees that she’s having trouble lately. Withdrawn, silent, not even bothering to ask for help with the animal shelter anymore.”

“I’ll talk to Fluttershy,” Applejack said. “Sunset, you wanna tell Gen. Hammond what we decided?” Sunset nodded, but instead of hitting her bracelet she walked into the hall. “Y’all ain’t using the lacrima?”

“Just in case we need to use it again,” Sunset said with a smile. “Besides, no reason not to.” Smiling, Sunset left the lab and went back into the halls of CHS. It was after school now, the halls were nearly empty except for a few stragglers from clubs talking in their respective meetings. Letting her walls down, Sunset sighed; no nervousness threatening to overwhelm her, no laser focus trying to blind her, no anger of smug superiority strangling her. There was only friendship, happiness, maybe the occasional strike of confusion because of Ms. Harshwhinny’s homework assignments but nothing that overwhelmed her.

As she walked outside and went for the portal, she saw it light up and Korra step through. “Hey Korra, Twilight’s in the science lab right now.”

“Thanks Sunset,” Korra said. As she walked up, Sunset was hit by a strong scent of tobacco. “I heard about the trouble with the senate on my way through. How’d it go?”

“Well Kinsey is still a jerk,” Sunset grumbled. “Long story short, he was fine with all of Earth being wiped out as long as he got to become president. Can you believe that?”

Korra rolled her eyes. “More easily than you’d think. Still, he didn’t get what he wanted. Looks like you helped saved a world. How’s it feel?”

Sunset’s mind froze for a second. “I…I’ve never really thought about it like that. I did help save a world, didn’t I?”

Korra gave a wink. “Get used to it, it’ll probably happen a lot if things keep up like they are.”

Sunset gave a laugh. “So long as it doesn’t give Rainbow Dash any more of an ego or Parker any more grit. I’ll see you later Korra.” Waving, Sunset dialed her GDO before placing her hand on the Wondercolt statue, focusing on opening the path to the SGC. Her magic coursed through the base of the statue, running through the stone up the gate to the SGC and showing the usual welcome; almost a dozen airmen with weapons trained at the mirror until Sunset saw Gen. Hammond grab a microphone in the control room window.

“ _Stand down. Welcome back Ms. Shimmer._ ”

Up in the conference room, Sunset wrapped up her explanation as Gen. Hammond and O’Neill listened. “Thank you for getting back to us so quickly,” Gen. Hammond said. “You’re all sure you’ll all be fine with a more minimal role?”

“We are sir,” Sunset said, giving Gen. Hammond a smile. “Even If Rainbow Dash is a little upset about missing out on some more adventures.”

O’Neill put a hand on his heart. “No, stop, how will we go on?”

Gen. Hammond smiled. “Well I’m sure Ms. Korra mentioned it as she came through, this probably won't be the first time I get to thank you for your help in preventing a disaster.” Sunset beamed at the praise from the general. “For now, I’m troubled primarily by the encounter you had in the offices. That gentleman you met, you never got any name, any information we could use?”

Sunset shook her head. “No sir, nothing the SGC could use at any rate. And I’m sure Kinsey would only put up his walls if we asked about it.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Gen. Hammond said. “For now, consider this a victory. You’ve done a great job Sunset. Go back, get some rest. You’ve earned it.”

“Thank you sir,” Sunset said, standing up. “Oh, is MV-2 still here sir? I wanted to talk to Al and May about a theory I had about alchemy and its relation to a possible means to finally teach it across universes.”

Gen. Hammond and O’Neill shared a confused look. “MV-2 isn’t scheduled to arrive in the SGC until next week.”

Sunset blinked. “But…But when Korra came through I smelled cigarettes and I figured she passed Capt. Havoc. Was anyone in the gate room smoking?” Both men shook their heads, and Sunset slumped back into her seat. “Great, more questions.”

O’Neill leaned forward. “If it makes you feel any better, this is about how I feel every day.” Sunset groaned and let her head slam on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! That's right, we're still rolling with this series, and rolling fast.
> 
> So here's my question to you all: What story do you want to see tackled as the next major story of A is A? I'll tally the comments, but you have to tell me what you want to see.
> 
> 1: Far Cry 5  
> 2: Bioshock: Infinite  
> 3: World of Darkness
> 
> Also, feel free to tell me which teams you like reading about, which teams you want to see more of, as well as what you'd like to see them all do in their off-time. And as always, if there's something you like, dislike, or want to suggest, comment and let me know!


End file.
